


Robron baby

by Keggles



Category: robron
Genre: Art, College, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love, Prison, Unconsciousness, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 51,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keggles/pseuds/Keggles
Summary: Robert finds out Aaron is on drugs and then finds out he is pregnant then he visits Aaron and all hell breaks lose. Can they get through





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I reposted this story and sorted out the chapters and there are more to come also working on 3 other stories thanks

CHAPTER 1  
Robert and chas were talking in the kitchen. Robert said “I am going to visit Aaron tomorrow are you coming” chas looked at him and answered “no as got to be here as Diane is busy but send him my love and say I will visit soon” Robert says “ok” and goes towards the door but suddenly feels dizzy and falls to the ground. Chas jumps up and runs over to him and shakes him and shouts “Robert, Robert wake up”. Chas starts shouting for help and Diane runs in and says “what's the matter”. Chas says “it's Robert he won't wake up, he just fell and I don't know why” Diane rushes over and shouts “Robert, Robert”. Suddenly Robert opens his eyes and says “what happened?” as he looks at chas and Diane who have tears in their eyes. Diane answers “we thought we had lost you we couldn't wake you up, how do you feel now?”. Robert replies “I feel OK now, sorry for worrying you”. Robert gets up and Diane hugs him and says “are you sure your OK? maybe you need to go to see the doctor!” Robert scoffs and shakes his head. Robert leaves and chas and Diane go back through the bar worrying about Robert. Robert goes out and goes towards the mill to see how the work is going. He arrives at the mill and is surprised that it is done he just needs to get the rest of the furniture in. While he is at the mill Liv comes to the door and looks scared and had red eyes like she had been crying. Robert says “what's the matter?” she says “I can't tell you I promised but I am worried, what if it isn't over? and he does something stupid”. Robert looks at Liv and gives her a hug and says “what's going on, you have been quiet and upset since your visit with Aaron”. She looks at him and says “promise you won't get mad, I am so sorry, I wanted to tell you but he said it was a one off and I believed him please don't leave”. Robert looks and says “Liv you are scaring me just tell me what's going on, Paddy said you had words and you don't want to visit him anymore, it can't be that bad just please tell me”. Liv stops crying and says “Aaron doing drugs, spice to be exact! He was so out of it that's why we argued, but he promised me it was just a one off. But I don't think so as i overheard one of the other prisoners saying that he was dealing for him, I am sorry Robert” she then starts crying again. Robert holds her as she cries and says “thanks for telling me it's gonna be ok”. They both look towards the mill and smile and think Aaron will soon be home and everything will be OK.  
Back at the pub after tea Liv had gone round to hang out with Gabby. Robert phoned the doctor and got an appointment for tomorrow morning at 9, then he had his visit with Aaron. He laid down on the sofa and was thinking what he was gonna say to Aaron tomorrow he was angry but also scared as he really just wanted Aaron home and if he was found with drugs his appeal will be denied and he could be in there longer. He started to cry and gets under the duvet and falls asleep.  
The next morning Robert wakes up and gets breakfast as he really hungry and Liv and Noah need to be fed so he gets them breakfast and sends them to school. Liv looks at Robert before she goes and says “good luck send my love and tell him not to hate me and tell him I am sorry!”. Robert looks over and walks towards her and gives her a hug and whispers “I will and he could never hate you, you're his little sister and he loves you so don't worry have a good day, We love you”. Liv goes to school and Robert gets in his car to drive to his doctor's appointment. He arrives and parks the car then checks in and waits for his name to be called. The receptionist calls his name and he goes into the appointment. He sits down and the doctor asks him to explain what's going on and he does, he explains that he has been feeling dizzy, backache, being hungry, headache and tired. Doctor looks at him and says “can you do a wee sample” and Robert says “yes! where is the toilet?. The Doctor points to the door and says “through there” and gives him a pee pot. Robert comes out and gives the wee pot to the doctor. Robert sits down and looks around while the doctor sticks a strip in wee pot. After a couple of minutes a nurse comes in with an ultra sound machine and looks at the doctor. Robert looks and says “what's the matter why are you looking at me like that?”. The Doctor looks over and says “I am sorry we are just shocked I don't know how to tell you this so I am just gonna show you, OK? ”. Robert looks between the nurse and the Doctor and nods and then lays down on the bed. After a while the doctor uses the scan and Robert gasps and thinks how is this possible this can not be happening oh my god! what is Aaron gonna say?. The Doctor looks over and says “as you can see Mr Sugden you are pregnant, I would say about 16 weeks I know this is a huge shock so I will give you some time but you need to book in with the midwife for scans and appointments as soon as possible”. Robert just looks at him and nods and says “thank you, I'll be in touch soon”. The nurse hands over the picture of the sonograph and says “congratulations” Robert just nods and leaves the room. When he gets to his car he just cries and thinks how could this happen, what was he going to do and what was he gonna tell Aaron. He starts the car and drives off to the prison for his visit with Aaron.  
Robert arrives at the prison and goes through the search and through security and sits down at the table waiting for Aaron. All of a sudden the gate opens and Aaron walks out he looks terrible and he is shaking and looks over at Robert and walks over and sits down and says “hi”. After a while Robert says “hi how are you?”. They talk about Chas, Liv, Adam, Vic and Paddy, then Robert informs him of everything that's gone on. Aaron looks at Robert and says “how's the appeal going?” and Robert can't hold it anymore, scoffs and says “good actually funny you should ask! as I had an interesting conversation with Liv today as she was crying and was upset after your visit”. Aaron looks worried and shrugs and says “what did she say? ”. Robert looks at Aaron and says “what the hell do you think you are playing at?, drugs?, really? if they are found on you, your appeal will be denied”. Aaron looks and says “it's fine! I won't! everyone does it it's no big deal stop being worried and tell Liv to stop worrying too tell her to concentrate on school”. Robert scoffs at Aaron and he says “what?”, Robert looks over and says “school don't be silly I just said she doesn't go she has been suspended, weren't you listening she has a tutor” Robert touches Aaron's hand and calls his name but Aaron isn’t listening. His eyes are heavy and then all of a sudden Aaron pulls his hand away from Robert. Robert says “are you kidding me! you're on something, what is it spice? ”. Aaron just shakes his head “of course not don't be stupid, it was a one off I was having a bad day, but it's all sorted I am fine”. Robert looks at him and scoffs and says “I can't believe you are jeopardising your appeal and upsetting your family over a bad day” Robert takes a breath and says “listen I need to tell you something, I know that you are not doing well but I can't lie to you and this involves you and I know it's the wrong time but there's nothing we can do”. Aaron looks up and shrugs and says “are you kidding me your having a go and now you wanna tell me something you are unbelievable but go on tell me what you need to tell me, is it about Rebecca have u cheated on me? ”. Robert looked shocked and started getting angry and when Aaron looked at him he could see the hurt all over his face but he was just too far to care. Robert takes a moment and looks Aaron straight in the eyes and says “no I haven't cheated, I meant those wedding vows, I love you Aaron no one comes close and no one ever will” Robert keeps looking for a reaction as his words but there nothing. Robert can't believe this happening his beautiful husband is so different and full of anger and but he needs to tell him. He looks around and sees that the visit is nearly up and thinks its now or never. He looks back at Aaron and says “the thing I have to tell you is I went to the doctor as I've been feeling unwell, tired, headaches and backache so I saw him this morning and they told me what's going on, I still can't believe it, but I need to tell you as it involves you and I need to tell someone”. Robert starts to cry and says “I am pregnant we gonna be dad's! Aaron looks shocked then goes to angry and says “you are kidding me! this can't be happening I am in here and you tell me this, I don't know what to say except you are a joke, why would I want this baby, you are a murderer you killed Katie, you tried to kill Paddy and I don't want anything to do with it and we are done, leave and I don't wanna see you ever again, you can't help me and you disgust me I don't want anything to do with you”. Robert cries and tries to reach out for Aaron but he pulls away and calls the officer to say that he is done and he wants to go back to his cell.  
Robert gets outside and gets in his car and just cries and thinks what is he gonna do how can he be a single dad. He reaches into his pocket and stares at the picture of his and Aaron's baby.  
Robert arrives at the mill. He goes in and looks around it's all completed. He starts to cry and thinks I can't stay here I need to leave. After a moment there is a knock at the door. Robert wonders who that can be. He goes over to the door and opens it and see Rebecca standing there smelling of alcohol. Great he thinks like I haven't got enough problems. He looks at her and says “what are you doing here? ” she says “Vic sent me to look for you as you have been gone ages and she was worried, they all were”. Robert shrugs and says “I am fine! just wanted to be on my own and have a moment but I will see everyone in a bit ok? ”. Rebecca nodded and left. Robert closed the door and sunk to the floor. He kept replaying Aaron's words, he finished with me we are over, how can I do this on my own? After a while he thought I better go and find everyone and sneak my stuff to my car.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
Back at the pub Robert came through the back door he really didn't want to see anyone. But just his luck they're all waiting for me great. He goes into the room and looks around Vic, Adam, Chas, Paddy, Diane and Liv are all there waiting. He thinks oh my god what am I gonna say. I look over to Liv and smile at her and she comes over and gives me a hug I whisper “it's OK I will talk when it's just us, OK? love you kid”. He goes into the kitchen and makes a cup of tea and tries to think of what to say I can't tell them about the drugs it would destroy them, I need to be quiet. He then starts drinking his cup of tea. They all look at him and then Vic says “did you see Aaron?” he smiles and nods his head and says “yeah I did, he's OK! I caught him up of some of the stuff that has been happening and he sends his love and he will all see you all soon”. He looks away and wipes the tears that are in his eyes. He faces back towards them all and about to talk when his phone starts ringing he tells them it's the lawyer and it's about the appeal and he is going to take the call. He takes the call and talks to the lawyer. He says “thank you and take care, speak soon”. He ends the call and turns round to face everyone and they all say together “well what did they say”. He smiles and looks at everyone, then looks right into Liv eyes and say “we won! he comes home in 2 weeks, you're getting your brother back”. Liv looks at him and screams then gives him a hug and says “thank you, thank you! he's really coming home? ” and runs off into the pub. They all thank him and tells him that everything is gonna be ok, he smiles and agree. He just can't tell them the truth, how can he tell them that it's over between them, he just stares at the wall in a world of his own and then he feels a hand on his arm and hears his name being called. Vic says “Robert are you OK Robert Robert”. He snaps back to where he is and gives her a smile. He say “I'm sorry been a long day, I'm really tired” and he gives them all a hug and says “I love you all so much gonna go for a lie down if that's OK? goodbye and see you soon I promise”. They all leave him alone and he just walks up the stairs in a daze “I need to pack and leave, but I will be back! this is our home” placing his hand over his belly he says “I love you little nudger and will always be there for you”. He then goes up to the bedroom most of the stuff is already packed to move into the mill. “I think Liv and Aaron will be really happy there” he starts to cry and places his hand on his belly. He gets the stuff and sneaks downstairs. “I really don't want to run but I can't stick around when I have lost him” he peers through the bar and watches for a few minutes. He can't believe he is here again running away, but this time he will stay in touch. He places the letter he has written on the side and leaves to be a single dad and have a better life for his and Aaron's baby.   
Meanwhile in the bar it is getting late and they're wondering what's taking Robert so long and thinks maybe he's fallen asleep. Liv says “I will go and get Robert we need to celebrate”. They all agree and Liv goes into the back room and looks for Robert he isn't there so maybe he is in the bedroom upstairs she is about to go upstairs when she notices a letter on the table and it's in Roberts handwriting. She goes over to the table and grabs the letter and starts to read. She screams and everyone comes running in saying “what's the matter, wheres Robert” they look over and Liv has tears in her eyes and she says “he's gone he's left”. Vic comes over and Liv hands her the letter and she starts to read out loud. “Dear everyone, I am so sorry please forgive but I had to go for us. I lied earlier to all of you my visit with Aaron was awful he lashed out and said some terrible things and after I told him my news he finished with me. It's over. I can't be round when he gets out. It's not fair on us. I am gonna do the right thing by him so he can get better. Vic looks up to Liv and she blurts out “this is all my fault, something must of happened, Aaron's doing drugs that's why I don't want to visit him anymore” she looks over at Chas and mouths “I am sorry but he promised it was a one off”. Chas looks shocked and goes over and hugs Liv. Vic coughs and then continues. “please look after each other, I need some time but I will be back, you're probably wondering what my news was I went to the doctors as I have been feeling tired, dizzy, backache and headaches they told me I was pregnant. They did an ultrasound and I am 16 weeks. Please find enclosed a copy of ultrasound incase Aaron wants it. I am again really sorry. Please don't try and find me I just need some time and I will be back. P. S Liv this isn't your fault. All my love Robert”. Everyone was quiet as they were going through in their heads what they had just heard. Finally Vic picks up the photo and starts to cry and says “why couldn't he come to us we could help him”. It's getting late so they all leave and go to bed and try and get some sleep.  
The next day Chas and Liv goes to visit Aaron. They both look tired they didn't get much sleep and now they have to tell Aaron that Robert has gone. They get through the search and get through security. They both go over to sit at the table and look at each other and Chas holds Livs hand and says “it's gonna be ok we are gonna get through this together”. Liv just nods all of a sudden they hear the sound of the gate and look over and Aaron coming over and he is smiling. He gives them both a hug and sits down. Chas says “how are you, you're looking much better”. He looks at them and says “ye I feel much better, I am so sorry Liv I have made a mess of everything but I didn't mean any of what I said, I love you so much”. He starts crying and Liv starts crying and Chas starts crying. They look at each other and wipe their tears away. Liv says “it's OK we will get through this together brother I love you too so much”. Chas knows she has to tell him she is about to say something but then he says “where is Rob is he busy with work, when is he coming to see me, I need to apologise I was so mean and cruel to him but it was the drugs talking, I just felt so alone and lashed out and I need to tell him that I need him”. Chas starts to cry and he looks at her and says “mum where is he, he knew I didn't mean it, I love him so much”. Chas shakes her head and says “I am so sorry love he couldn't do it so he has gone” and hands over the letter and scan photo. He looks at her and Liv and he reads the letter and looks at the scan photo then he starts to cry and say “no no where he gone, he knows I didn't mean it he has to know where is he he has our baby oh my god what have I done”. Chas says “sorry love he rang Vic and Liv and said he had arrived at his destination and was safe and that he loved everyone and that he would be back, he also rang me and reminded me to tell you about your appeal it's been successful you have 2 weeks left and then you and Liv can move into the mill”. He looks shocked and looks up to Liv and says “I am so sorry please forgive me, so the mill is done its finished”. Liv smiles and says “I know and nothing to forgive I am sorry too and ye its done he finished putting furniture in yesterday, I can't believe he's gone, he should be here with us, we are a family and now he is all alone” she starts crying and mum holds her and then officer says “times up time to say goodbye”. He looks at them one last time and mouths love you to them both and is led back to his prison cell.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a year since he had left Emmerdale but now he was back as his daughter needed her other dad he just hoped that he had sorted himself out. It was now April 2018. He parked up to the layby and sighed being back here all the memories flashed before his eyes their first kiss, their first I love you, getting engaged, wedding vows and of course their goodbye he takes a deep breath and starts the car up again and drives. He arrives at the woolpack and parks up and gets out and goes to his daughter she is fast asleep and he picks up her car seat and takes it along with the bag with her stuff in. He takes a deep breath and whispers “come on baby girl let's go and meet the rest of the family”. He walks over and opens the door and walks into the pub. He is about to ask for a drink but then he hears his name being called “Rob oh my god is it really you”. He looks at Vic and says “yes Vic it's me I am so sorry for leaving and for leaving it so long”. Hearing the commotion everyone comes out of the back room Diane, Liv, Chas, Adam and Paddy all look over and see me and Liv runs over and hugs me and starts crying and says “oh my god are you back? and where's the baby? I love you so much please don't leave again I am so sorry”. I laugh and reply “yes, she is right here, I love you too and I am sorry too and don't worry I won't be”. He let's go of Liv and points to the back room and they all go into there. Chas and Paddy hadn't said anything just staring and then their eyes fall on the car seat. They are just staring and then Adam says “welcome back mate” and shakes his hand. I am just waiting for someone to talk but no one does so I look at all of them and say “I am so sorry for leaving, I just couldn't be around, i just needed some time to get my head round everything, I was gonna come back sooner but James got me a good job and I needed to focus on us”. They all look at each other I can see what's going through their mind they wanna know who James is. Before they say anything I say “James is a mate who I stayed with when I first left Emmerdale when dad told me to leave at 19 him and his partner put me and her up until we got our own place”. Everyone just goes quiet so I say “this is Leah Sugden Dingle she was born by c section and she is 7 months old”.   
I was about to speak and suddenly the door opened and Aaron walked in. He looked good and he seemed together. He says “what's going on, whys everyone out here, me and Matt wondered if you wanted a drink and something to eat”. Suddenly he looked around and saw all the shocked faces and didn't understand what was going on. His eyes fell on me and suddenly he started shouting “what the hell, year, you just left, we tried to find you but nothing except a few phone calls to Vic and Liv, what about me, no contact, I got out of prison and I was alone, now your here, why?. I just starred unable to speak. Suddenly he went for me I was expecting a punch but I looked up and Adam was pulling him back. Vic and Liv both start shouting “what the hell Aaron your daughter is in the room”. At these words he looks over at the car seat and starts to cry and says “can't do this see you all later I am going to find Matt”. At these words they all look at me and I say “I am going to go as she will be waking up soon for her feed and I need sleep it's been a long day”. I start walking towards the door and then I feel a hand on my arm I turn around and Liv says “where are you going to stay?, I see her look at Chas and then she says “you can stay with me”. At this I shake my head and say “Liv thanks for the offer but I have Jacobs Fold it's officially ours me and Leahs”. At this Vic and Liv both shriek and say together “so you're definitely staying then” and they both smile and he says “yes whatever happens we are staying Leah needs her family, I will see you all tomorrow, he then looks at Chas and Paddy and says *tell him I am sorry and we will come round tomorrow bye”. He walks away and goes back to the car and puts Leah in the car and gets in and drives to his new cottage.   
Back in the pub Aaron is sat with Matt in a booth. He just stares and can't believe that he nearly punched Robert. He had dreamed about seeing Robert again and to meet their son/daughter and be a family but he gave up on that dream when he didn't return. He looks over and Matt and says “sorry did you say something”. He looks at me and says “I asked if you wanted anything to eat”. I reply “no thanks not hungry” I look away and my heart starts racing I have to see him I need answers but how do I explain Robert to Matt he doesn't know anything as it's still new we have only been seeing each other 3 months and it's casual but now Robert back I don't know how to feel all these questions go through my head I need answers to but I am terrified of the answers has Robert found someone else and what about Liv will she be ok if he leaves again. I have tears in my eyes and I grab my coat and start to walk towards the door I turn around and say “sorry Matt it's complicated but I need to see him I will text you ok”. I don't even wait for his answer and walk towards Jacobs Fold I need to see Robert.


	4. Chapter 4

I knock on the door and wait. I suddenly really nervous and start twiddling with my fingers. I need to do this and I need to see my little girl it's crazy I knew I was a dad but now hopefully I will be around dad hopefully he is staying he wouldn't of brought the cottage if he wasn't staying. My thoughts are interrupted by the door opening and Robert looking up shocked and says “Aaron what are you doing here”. I reply “I am sorry for going for you I was just angry and hurt but we need to talk I have some questions and you're the only one who can give me the answers, can I come in?”. Robert looks at me and says “yes of course you can” I follow him into the living room and look around it looks exactly like the mill same colours and furniture I look around and my eyes catch the mantelpiece the photo of us at our wedding and I start to cry I have the exact same one in the mill Liv loves that photo as its the 3 of us. Robert looks at me and says “I am sorry Aaron, I really never meant to be gone so long, I was gonna coming back sooner but things happened and i needed to deal with it”. He just looks at me and asks “what happened?”. I reply “a lot where do you want me to start”. He just shrugs and says “start from the beginning when you left Liv and Vic had a few contacts but you were always vague”. I look at him and my heart flutters I still love him after everything we have been through and we have a daughter together I owe him the answers even though he might not like the answers.   
I look at him and start from the beginning. When I left Emmerdale I was 16 weeks pregnant I drove to London to stay with James a mate of mine when dad sent me away at 19 he had always been there for me and I knew he would put me up. So I showed up at his house I told him what had happened and he showed me to the guest room. A while later his husband showed up he introduced him to me and we had tea and watched TV. As you know I called Vic and Liv to say I had arrived safely and I would be in touch. The months flew by and James got me a job in sales I was good at it and knew about the pregnancy so it was mostly paperwork and if there was any travelling needed someone else would do it. I was getting bigger after the first month I had enough money to rent a place so I moved into 2 bedroom house as grateful for James and his husband I felt like overstayed my welcome so I moved into new place but still went over James regularly. I started buying baby stuff that I would need at my 20 week scan I found out we were having a girl I was so excited. After another 2 months I did same routine worked hung out with James and his husband and also reconnected with Connor Jensen. My due date was coming up but due to being a male I was booked in for c section I was gonna have her at 37 weeks. Leah Sugden Dingle was born on the 10 August 2017 weighing 8 lb blue/green eyes and dark brown hair. I was overwhelmed and scared. I was gonna come back to see everyone but one of James friends had died. He had been there for me so I had to be there for him. So i stayed I contacted Vic and Liv to say that I wouldn't be coming home yet but I would be home when I sorted things out. They asked me about the baby but I couldn't tell them not over the phone so I just dodged the questions finally they stopped texting and calling to ask and just normal stuff how was work?, how was I? Where was I?. They kept asking what was wrong and I was so busy with James, his husband, Connor and Leah to text back. I hired a nanny she was really nice and her partner would help out to. I was there for them all through their grief and finally James said it was time she needed her family and I needed to face what I had done and face the consequences and for you to see your daughter and go back home. After losing Jenny they realised that life was too short and they said I had to go back home to my family. I moved back into James place while I was finding somewhere to live in Emmerdale and when I handed my notice in at work and brought Jacobs Fold and done the decorating and moved everything in and here we are. I said goodbye to them all Connor wasn't happy that I was leaving again but he will get over it. I look over at Aaron and he has a scared face I go over to him and say “I am really sorry Aaron I couldn't stick around when I had lost you after that prison visit I just couldn't hang around you were so angry and I didn't want that hostility around our baby. You had told me you didn't want the baby so I left I know now that I should have stayed and fought for you but I just wasn't strong enough you hurt me more than anyone I loved you so much but it wasn't enough and I needed time. But I am here now you can get to know your daughter. She needs both of her dad's around and her auntie Liv I missed everyone so much but I showed pictures of us all to her so she knows who you all were”. He just looks at me and starts to cry and I hug him. I say “what about you? what happened with you? and how did you meet Matt?. I look gobsmacked how did he know about Matt it was casual it was only 3 months we are just starting to get to know each other.   
Robert stares at me and says “well” so I start to tell him about me and my life when he left. I tell him after that prison visit I went back to my cell and just cried. I couldn't believe I had lashed out at you and said some horrible things and all I wanted to do was call you and apologise. I ended up talking to the priest who had helped me I told him about becoming a dad and how I had reacted. I tried to call mum but she didn't answer and Liv but she didn't answer either. I was lost but I was gonna be a dad so I had to stop the drugs so I did. I had been beaten in prison by a bully and I was just so ashamed turned out that the cell they locked me in was Gordons cell they tormented me for weeks I was so lost and hurting. The next day mum and Liv visited and they looked awful they had red eyes I could tell that they had been crying. They told me about you leaving and passed me the letter and the scan photo. They also said about the appeal that I would be out in 2 weeks. I was so happy and then I was also hurt I knew I had to find you and get you to come back I needed you. For the next 2 weeks I kept my head down and kept speaking to the priest to stop me from self harming and doing drugs again. I finally got out and mum picked me up. They had a welcome home party but I couldn't celebrate I needed to find you for me and Liv. She was hurting and upset and we were arguing all the time. She blamed me for you leaving she would normally stay round at Gabby's as there were too many memories at the mill. We did move in and we still have it now. As I told you earlier we hired private investigator your friend he told us where you were and we knew you were safe and we thought you would come back home. We had little updates but it wasn't enough but he wouldn't tell us where exactly you were he was loyal to you. We received the scan photos and the other photos and the texts and phone calls. Then suddenly they just stopped we wondered if you had the baby as your due date was coming up. I was doing counselling and getting stronger. I was working at the scrap yard, focusing on Liv schooling and training the new guy Ellis. I just kept busy the months dragged on and all of a sudden it was new year. Adam dragged me to Bar West and that's where I met Matt. We got talking and he was a builder and he just reminded me of Jackson. It's casual it's been 3 months but he doesn't know about you or me being a dad as its new and I didn't know if you were coming back. I look over at Robert he has tears in his eyes and I go over to him and wipe his tears away. As soon as we touch I get that feeling that lights up my world it never went away. I look into his eyes and about to lean in and kiss him when he steps away and says “no you are with someone might be casual but your still with him”. I turn to him and smile “I love you I never stopped no one comes close its always been you Robert”. He looks at me I can see that he wants to but he says “I love you too I never stopped either no one comes close it's always been you Aaron but we can't we have daughter she has to come first and you have Matt please just go before we do something we both regret”. I look at him I can see it in his face he really wants to kiss me and I really want to kiss him too I lean over and grab him and we kiss and I get that firework and spark I push him onto the sofa and smile at him and keep saying I love you to him and he says it back it's just easy with us. After a moment he pulls away and says “no that shouldn't of happened you are with someone you need to go please and we will see you tomorrow”. I go towards the door and look back I don't regret what we did but I do feel guilty about Matt I need to talk to him and end it its always been Robert. I smile remembering our kiss I have missed him so much and I love him I play with my wedding ring around my neck and walk towards home.   
After Aaron had gone I just sit down and cry why had I kissed him?. I remember the kiss and I get that same flutter I love him and missed him so much but he isn't mine I need to stay away I am here so he can get to know his daughter. I reach up to my wedding ring around my neck and then go upstairs and check on Leah she is fast asleep. I go into my room and settle down and fall asleep thinking about those blue eyes and brown hair and the feeling of his lips on mine.   
Back at the mill I unlock the door and go in all of a sudden Liv grabs me and says “where the hell have you been? You left Matt, Chas and Paddy has been worried and trying to ring you and are you OK?”. I look over and smile and say “sorry lost track of time I was with Robert, oh just a minute I will text them saying I am OK and ye I am alright a bit shocked but I apologised for going for him and we talked about the last year what we had been up to”. Liv looks at me “ok spill what the hell as happened your smiling so details what happened with Robert”. I smile and say “I am just happy he is back and I can get to know our daughter”. She isn't convinced and says “yes OK oh my god you kissed him didn't you that's why you're smiling come on bro I know you too well” and starts laughing and I just nod my head and start laughing too. I say “yes OK we kissed and it's like we never been apart that same spark is still there but then he stopped because of Matt, how did he know about him?”. She looks at me and says “Vic told him when he told us he was coming back so he wouldn't have any surprises but he said he was happy for you and he was coming for Leah to know his dad.” I look at her and I say “oh right so he's known since he and I began seeing each other”. Liv just nods and I say “I need to end things with Matt he deserves better and I can't give him more as I still love my husband and always will it's always been Robert”. Liv just nods and says “yes I agree things have changed but Chas and Paddy aren't gonna be happy but do what's best for you, what if he doesn't want you back?” I looked at her and said “it doesn't change anything, I said some horrible things to him because of the drugs and he might not be able to forgive me but I can't stay with Matt when I am thinking about him it's not fair on anyone”. She looks at me and hugs me and says “it will be OK one thing at a time”.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Aaron woke up and sent a text to Matt to say we needed to talk and to come to the mill. He needed to do this even if Robert didn't want him back. Suddenly there was a knock on the door he went over and opened and said “hey Matt thanks for coming “ he looks at me and says “where did you go? you just left me and you didn't answer any of my texts”. I go over and sit on the couch and say “I am sorry I was with Robert my kind of ex husband” I look over at him and he says “ex husband you were married is that where the ring comes from you still love him don't you”. I reply “yes it's always been Robert I am so sorry I do like you but it's not enough and I also have a daughter I need to be there for I am sorry but it's over”. I see tears in his eyes and he says “I will go hope you are very happy and maybe see you around”. As soon as the door goes I hear footsteps on the stairs and turn around and there is Liv smiling at me and she says “you did the right thing now you just gotta tell everyone good luck, I am off to see Robert and Leah”. I look at her and say “what now? when was this arranged?”. She looks at me and says “I texted Rob a while ago when you were breaking up with Matt, he has just texted yes and see you soon”. He looks at me and says “ok I will come too are you going to his or pub?” She scoffs and says “his might go to pub later as Vic wants to speak to him”. He nods and gets his coat and walks towards the door. He suddenly stops and I put my hand on his and squeezes and says “it will be OK she your daughter she will love you its OK to be nervous”. He shakes his head and says “I don't want to mess this up and lose them again, I couldn't do it again it will end me”. She looks at me and gives me a hug and says “have some faith they aren't going anywhere they are staying you won't lose them your amazing and I will be there with you Rob won't take her away again I love you” she kisses me on the cheek and I laugh “another one I love you too sis”. She smiles and pulls me out of the door and we walk towards Jacobs Fold.   
I take a deep breath as Liv knocks on the door and we wait. Suddenly door opens and Rob is there he looks good he looks shocked and says “come in then” pointing to the living room. He stops Liv and whispers “you didn't say Aaron was coming”. Liv shrugs and says “I didn't know until a few minutes ago, besides it will be easier to do this away from interfering people much calmer atmosphere don't you think”. She winks at me and goes to find Aaron. I take a deep breath and go into the living room. I say “anyone for a drink” Liv says “tea please 2 sugars and milk” I look at Aaron and he says “no thanks I am fine”. I go into the kitchen and put kettle on I need a coffee. I put sugar in the cups and get milk from the fridge I make tea for Liv and coffee for me and stir then I take them into the living room. I place the cups on the side and she smiles and says “cheers”. I smile back and put coffee down. I go over to sofa and sit down and take a deep breath. I look over at Leah and then at Aaron and says “do you want to meet her”. He has tears in his eyes and nods and says “yes”. He walks over to Leah and picks her up and says “hello baby girl I am your daddy Aaron” he turns around and points and says “this is your auntie Liv”. He goes over to the sofa and sits down and Liv reaches over and smiles and says “she gorgeous Rob”. I smile and says “yes she is she gets that from her dads”. He looks at me and smiles and Leah starts to wriggle and reach for his beard and starts babbling and cuddles into him. Liv gets her phone and takes a picture and says Rob get in here. I walk over to them and sit down next to them and she takes more photos and smiles. Then he says “and you get in here use the front camera and get us all”. She smiles and says “ok” and smiles and sit down and takes more photos. I say “send them to me” and he moves Leah over a bit and says “me to please”. I am about to move when I turn around and he looking straight at me. I feel butterflies and all I want to do is kiss him again i can't he doesn't belong to me I am so confused so I turn away and look at Leah instead. I smile then I turn and look at them both and say “I am so sorry for leaving I just couldn't stick around I really missed you both and I hope we can move on and be there for her and I am so sorry for leaving as long as I did life just got in the way”. They both look at me and I wait for the shouting but instead they hug me and say “we forgive you Rob it's time to move on and get to know this baby girl can't believe she is 7 months”. I look at them and nod and we all have tears in our eyes and we look down at Leah she is fast asleep on Aaron cuddled into him. I get my phone and take a picture and smile. They look at me and smile too and say “I am going to put her up to bed I look at Aaron and say “coming”. Liv gets a cup of tea and starts drinking and Aaron says “yes OK” and gets up from the sofa and we go upstairs.   
I lead Aaron into the bedroom and point over to her bed and he gives her a kiss and says “I love you baby girl sleep well”. He places Leah in her bed and turns around and looks at me and then looks around the room. I suddenly feel hot and he reaches out for me I let him hold me and I say “I am really sorry Aaron I just couldn't be around you you were on drugs and you said some horrible things I just had to go I couldn't bring our child into that atmosphere but I know that I was wrong I should of fought for us and not left but we are back now I meant what I said she is the most important person in this”. I look at him and he say “what are you trying to say” and I say “it means she comes first what happened yesterday shouldn't of happened and I am so sorry but you are with someone and we need to remember that. I look up at him, he pulls away and starts walking towards the door. I walk after him and grab him and I get him to turn around and look at him he has tears in his eyes and he says “what, are you saying it was a mistake, do you not love me anymore or have you got someone else?”. I look at him and say “of course not i don't regret it, of course I still love you I always will it's always been you Aaron and no there hasn't been no one else I was too busy with work, being pregnant, being a dad when she was being born and then being there for James and co”. He smiles and says “ well what's stopping us I love you Rob it's always been you, I never stopped no one comes close Matt was just a distraction I thought you weren't coming back I had to move on and get better for Liv, my mum and Paddy”. I look at him and say “exactly you moved on your happier now you are with Matt and I won't get in the way of that”. He says “I am not with Matt I ended it this morning we haven't been good for a while arguing all the time and I only got with him because of Adam, my mum and Paddy”. He smiles and I say “sorry Aaron I didn't want that” he looks at me he says “don't say sorry I wanted this I needed to end it with him it wasn't fair to be with him when I was thinking about you”. I look at him and say “Aaron no you don't get to do this”. He looks at me and says “I know what I want it's always been you I love u Rob but i will wait you once waited for me now I will do it for you I know that we have a lot of stuff to go through but I want us and I want to try but we will take it slow so what do you say?”. I look at him and stare and say “ok we can try but let's hang out and be with Leah I can't get hurt again we have Leah she has to come first”. He nods at me and I reach up and kiss him it feels like home and amazing. I say “we better go back downstairs Liv too quiet” we both laugh and we grab each other hands and go back downstairs. When we get downstairs we look around but Liv not there. I get my phone out to ring her when I see I have a message it's from Liv it says “I am at the pub, you guys need some space to talk, I love you both and come when you are ready p.s your coffee probably cold”. I laugh and show Aaron the text he laughs too. I grab him and turn him around and kiss him he is a bit shocked at first but then he kisses me back. I push him towards the sofa and straddle him. I know Leah will be up soon so I say “I missed you but we shouldn't as Leah will be up soon”. He smiles and says “to be continued I missed you too” and reach up to kiss me. I get of of him and sit next to him on the sofa and just cuddle and say “do you want to watch tv?”. He shakes his head and say “shouldn't we go to the pub and see Liv and didn't Vic want to speak to you”. I look at him and say “yes we should I will just go and get Leah can you get her coat ready and her pram it's by the door”. He nods his head and goes over to her coat and her pram. While he does that I walk upstairs I can feel his eyes on me and turn around and say “see something you like” he smiles and says “ye I really do”. I turn back around and walk upstairs and grab Leah and when I get downstairs he takes her off of me to get her coat and put her in her pram. I lean over and kiss him again i really did miss him. Me and him go over to the door and grabs our coats and puts them on. I say “you ready” he says “yes let's do this”. I grab his hand and we both walk out and leave my house I lock up and we walk towards the woolpack.   
We arrive at the woolpack and I turn to him and say “ready” he smiles and says “yes”. I lean over and give him one more kiss and then opens the door and pushes the pram through. Suddenly everyone looks over and we look around and see Liv at a booth I say “take her I will get drinks in beer”, he says “no thanks orange juice” I look at him and say “ok 3 orange juices it is be back in a bit”. He turns away and goes towards Liv and sits down. I take a deep breath and go towards the bar and says “3 orange juices please” Diane smiles and starts pouring the drinks. I grab the money out of my pocket and pay Diane and grab the drinks and smile and walk towards the booth. I get to the booth and sit down and put the drinks on the table. Aaron leans into me and puts his hand on my arm and says “thanks”. I say “your welcome”. I get this hot rush I feel all tingly and then I realise it's because he has moved his hand from my arm to my thigh I suck in a breath and try not to moan. I look over at him and he is smiling and I whisper “do u want to get caught we said slow don't do this to me” I take another breath and whisper “oh my god you need to stop it's been a while”. He looks at me and laughs and whispers “ask me nicely do you really want me to stop” he moves his hand down to my cock and I try not to moan. I whisper “you are so naughty I want you but you need to stop we said slow and I am struggling and our daughter is there and our sister is right next to us”. He looks and removes his hand I am stunned and I am upset at the loss of his touch. I think to myself I am in so much trouble I want him I need him but need slow I take a breath to try and get myself sorted. I look over at him and he is just laughing. It's nice to see him so happy. Suddenly I see Vic she comes over and says “hi are you Ok” I take a minute and reply “yes I am fine, what did you want to talk about”. She looks at Aaron and Liv and say “it doesn't matter and it's about Connor”. I look at her confused and says “what about Connor” she looks again at Aaron and Liv and she replies “doesn't matter I will tell you another time”. I want to argue but then I hear a cry. I look down to Leah and pick her up and say “ssh ssh baby girl, are you hungry”. I pass Leah over to Aaron and grab her bottle from the bag and pass it over to him. He smiles and says “thanks” he checks the milk on his wrist and gives Leah the bottle. She starts suckling and I smile and say to Vic “have you got time for a hold or do you have to go back in the kitchen”. She smiles and say “yes I have time”. She looks at Aaron and say to me “so did you talk” I say “yes we did” and she looks at me and says “well details” I shake my head and say “still nosey I see you haven't changed at all” I start laughing and she pushes me and starts laughing too. She whispers “you know he has ended things with Matt he told Adam this morning, just take it slow I don't want to lose you again or for any of you to get hurt”. I pull her into a hug and say “not going to happen we are not going anywhere”. While Aaron was busy feeding Leah I say to Vic “what about Connor” she looks guilty i say “what have you done” she looks at me and say “nothing it's just he rang was worried about you so I told him you were OK and you were back home”. I look at her and say “he already knew that so what aren't you telling me” she looks at me and say “he is staying with James as he and his boyfriend had an argument” I sigh and say “great just what James doesn't need” and she laughs and say “yes I know he wanted to come here but James said no he had to let you go” I bang my hand on the table out of frustration and Aaron and Liv look at me. Vic says “were you with him when you left year ago” I shake my head and say “no we are just friends but he has always wanted more, he was one of the first guys I met when I left at 19 he was my roommate for a while and also we did stuff when I was trying to figure out who I was but I never had any feelings for him and he is also the guy that I hired to get close to Lawrence and done other jobs when I was with Chrissie”. She gasps and say “oh Rob, did you ever sleep with him” I sigh and look at them “yes he was the first guy I slept with and I did start to have feelings for him but then I would hear dad so I pushed him away and got with Chrissie”. I look at them and Leah is sitting up and reaches for me. I grab her off of Aaron and say “did daddy Aaron feed you” Leah smiles and I say “Liv do you want a hold as you didn't back at the house” Liv smiles and say “yes please” and picks Leah up off of me and holds her close while she drinks her orange juice. I look back at Aaron and he is looking at me I can't quite make out the expression on his face. I lean over and say “are you alright” he smiles and say “I am fine I need to go and talk to my mum”. I say “ok” I stand up so he can get through but he grabs my hand and say “Liv and Vic can u stay and watch Leah we are going to talk to my mum”. They both nod and we walk up to the bar. I say “Diane is Chas in the back” she looks at us both and say “yes she is with Paddy” I look at him and say “ready” he laughs and say “let's get this over with”.


	6. Chapter 6

He pushes open the door and turns around and say “are you coming” I look at him “don't you want to be on your own I don't want any trouble”. He leans over and gives me a kiss and say “I want us and we are going to try it will be OK together”. I smile and nod my head and kiss him again. I go through the door and look around. Chas runs over to him “where the hell have you been, you went off left Matt and wouldn't answer text or calls”. He say “sorry I was with Rob sorting things out and I needed some time, it was a shock seeing him again”. She hugs me and Paddy comes over and hugs me too and they both say “well have you met Leah”. He say “yes she is out in booth with Liv and Vic I have just fed her”. As soon as he said this there eyes looked over at me and both of them just starred. Chas said “so are you back for good or just flying visit”. I smile and say “back for good I have brought Jacob Fold”. Chas and Paddy look at each other and shakes their heads. Aaron and me look at each other and he say “look mum and Paddy you need to know that I ended things with Matt this morning”. Chas says “what, why” she then turns around to me and say “this is all you fault, we were doing OK, he was finally happy but you had to come back and spoil everything, you left, he was a mess he got of the drugs and he focused on scrapyard and Liv he was heartbroken and hurting we all were and Liv kept lashing out blaming us for you leaving for weeks it was hell and then about 3 months ago he went out with Adam and met Matt and he was OK again and getting on with his life and then you come back” I just stay quiet and look over at him and he stands in front of me and say “no stop blaming him I told you before this was all on me I was horrible to him I threw Katie back in his face i said I didn't want our baby i hadn't forgiven him for Paddy and I said it was over and I never wanted to see him again” he has tears in his eyes and I look over to Chas and Paddy they look shocked and they come over to him but he say “I love him I never stopped it's always been Rob no one comes close we are trying again but taking things slow just hanging out and Leah has to come first, I am asking both of you to stop this, we have forgiven him and it's in the past and I don't want them to go again”. I look over at him and say “you won't we are not going anywhere if it doesn't work out between us we are still staying she needs both of her dad's after losing Jenny life is too short”. Chas and Paddy look at me and I see in their eyes they are wondering if Jenny was a partner. I am about to speak when Aaron says “jenny is a friend of James and his partner the guys Rob lived with when he first left and was also nanny for Rob when Leah was born and she died that's why he didn't come back the first time”. Chas and Paddy both look over at me and say “sorry for your loss” Chas then looks over at me and say “is that why you came back now” I nod and say “yes losing Jenny took it out of us all it was shock I was going to come back but James, his partner and Connor needed me so I stayed a bit longer for the funeral and to be there through their grief and then I came back from work and James was at mine and said to me it was time Leah needed her family and it was time to go home, London was never home so I sold the house and moved back in with James while I was doing Jacobs Fold up and contacted Vic and Liv to say I was coming back home”. He walks over to me and puts his hand in mine and smiles I smile back and look over to Chas and Paddy and say “do you want to meet her”. They both look at me and nod their heads i say “do you want us to bring her in here or are you going to go out to her”. They both look at each other and say “it's up to you both” he looks at me and I say “ok do you want to go and get her” he looks back at me and nods and goes through the door. I am now alone with Chas and Paddy. I look over to them and Chas says “I am sorry for having a go you leaving didn't just hurt Aaron and Liv it hurt us also you were like a son and you were just gone” I look over to them they both have tears in their eyes and go over to them and hug them and say “I am sorry for leaving”. Chas looks at me and say “the guy you mentioned Connor was that the same guy who followed you to emmerdale when you were with Chrissie”. I am shocked and just nod and say “how did you know”. Chas looks at me and say “when you were going to come back the first time Vic and Liv mentioned him being with you Aaron wasn't happy and started running again we didn't understand why he was so upset and then one night he just shouted that Connor was in love with you and you and him had a history and that you and Connor would be playing with yours and Aaron daughter and he had lost you he was a mess and he just cried for days”. I look at them and say “after I had Leah no one came round James and his partner were the only guys that met her I knew what Aaron would think if Connor met her first and I didn't want that so no he hasn't met her”. Chas and Paddy look at me and say “oh OK maybe you should talk to Aaron again we will look after Leah” I say “ thanks and yes I think we should”. Suddenly the door opens and Aaron walks through with Leah and her pram. I go over to them and give a kiss to Leah's head and turns around to Chas and Paddy and say “Leah this is your nanny Chas and grandad Paddy” they smile and mouth “thank you” and Aaron passes her over to Chas and I place my hand on Aaron's arm and says “we need to talk” he looks at me confused and then at Leah and I say “she will be fine with nanny and grandad for a bit, let's go for a walk”. He looks at me and say “ok we will see you in a bit”. We walk over towards the door and go through the back door.  
I suddenly feel myself being grabbed and turned around I catch my breath and look into those gorgeous blue eyes that I have missed. I reach and kiss him and he starts kissing me back and his hand goes to my cock again i take deep breaths and say “I didn't bring you out here for this, I need to talk to you your mum and Paddy told me some things”. He still has his hand on my cock and I can feel me getting hard he says “are you sure” he looks down and say “that says a different story” I catch my breath as I moan and say “yes we need to talk”. I then move my hand to his cock and say “I am not the only one you are hard and I haven't touched you yet” he moans and I say “oh my god” as he goes and puts my cock into his mouth I moan out and say “I am close” he nods then I feel my hips go forwards as I release and he swallows and then he licks his lips. I say “now your turn” he smiles and I go down and put his cock in my mouth and suck he moans and says “please more Rob oh my god I missed you oh fuck” I sense that he is close as well as his hips goes forwards and he releases and I swallow all of it and lick my lips and say “well that was not what I brought us out here for”. He looks at me and say “you complaining because I sure as well ain't I missed you so much and I love you”. I smile and say “no I ain't complaining I missed you too and I love you too”. He sucks in a breath and I say “didn't you think I would say it back”. He nods and he says “no I didn't think you could i hurt you so much”. I look at him and I say “nothing changed I still love you I am still your husband” and he reaches up to his shirt and pulls out a silver chain and on the silver chain is his wedding ring. I start to cry and reach up under my hoodie and pull out my silver chain with my wedding ring and say “same I am still your husband and I love you so much”. I look at him and puts my arms around him and lean up and kiss him he kisses me back and I say “Aaron we need to talk about Connor”. He looks at me and says “mum and Paddy told you didn't they”. I nodded and say “yes they did” I look at him and say “I was never with Connor he had a boyfriend but he was still hung up on me. But nothing ever happened I love you Aaron and I couldn't stop thinking about you especially after Leah was born and you never lost me I was always going to come back home to you. I think Connor realised that as before I came back here we had a row he wanted me to stay to be with him and I told him there would never be never be an us he said he was in love with me and I replied I was in love with you and there wasn't ever going to be anyone else. He then started ranted about the fact that you was with someone else and we could be a couple and be happy. I said it didn't matter if you were with someone else I wasn't going to settle and Leah needed her dad. There was a lot of tears and then I left. Connor also got angry when I said he couldn't meet Leah”. He looks at me and says “what do you mean he must of met her”. I say “when we hung out it was always at his place and Jenny had her I didn't want her to meet Connor before you met her”. I look at him and he is crying and he says “thank you I really thought you would of given you and him a chance you could of been happy as he was in love with you”. I go over to him and say “no I didn't like him that way as I said I couldn't settle not when I was in love with you”. He smiles at me and say “so do you think he will follow you back here again”. I smile and take his hand and say “no James will make sure of that”. We both look at each other and lean in and kiss. It's getting heated again and we both say “I think we should go in and get our daughter and see what little sister is up to”. He looks at me and say “if you are on about Liv she has gone to David's to be with Jacob she asked when I went to get Leah”. I look at him and say “oh right so Liv and Jacob how did that happen”. He laughs and says “I will tell you later”. I nod and we grab each other hand and walk towards the door to go back into the pub. He whispers “so slow hey because what we just did that wasn't slow but I did enjoy myself what about you”. I look at him and say “we were never good at slow and I enjoyed myself too”. We push open the door and go through to the back room.


	7. Chapter 7

In the backroom we open the door and there is Chas and Paddy on the floor with Leah she is giggling and smiling. As soon as she sees us she crawls towards us. I hold out my arms and she look at me but then she turns and goes straight to Aaron and holds her arms out. He looks at me and then holds out his arms and picks her up and say “hello again baby girl did you have fun with nanny Chas and grandad Paddy”. She smiles and starts waving her arms about and starts babbling and cuddles into me. I say “you getting tired baby girl let's get you home”. She stares straight at me and she starts wriggling and she starts to cry. Aaron reaches over and places her into her pram. He looks at me and smiles. Chas says “she is gorgeous Rob will you come back tomorrow we can have lunch together”. I look at Aaron and nod even after all this time we know what the other person saying with no words with just looks he knows me so well. I say “we would love to thanks for the invite Chas”. I get her pram and start to go towards the door Aaron says goodbye to his mum and Paddy and follows me out of the door. I say “are you coming to mine you can do Leah's bedtime if you like”. He looks at me and say “thanks I would like that” he then goes quiet and I look at him he is looking towards his place. I know him so well “have you got to get back for Liv?”. He shakes his head and says “no she is staying at Laurels with Gabby”. He looks at me and I say “well in that case you could stay if you wanted I would love to wake up with you”. He looks at me and smiles and say “sounds like a plan I would love to wake up with you too”. I lean over and kiss him and we both keep walking towards mine.   
We arrive at mine and I unlock the front door and walk in. Aaron pushes the pram in and say “is she due a feed she is just waking up” and he looks down at her and say “hello baby girl are you hungry will daddy Rob get your feed ready while we have cuddles”. I look at him and smile and go into the kitchen and make bottle up. I check the temperature on my wrist and it is just right. I look over and she is snuggling into him and closing her eyes. I give Aaron the bottle and he says “baby girl we have your milk” she looks up and opens her eyes and smiles and reaches for the bottle and Aaron gives her the bottle and she starts suckling. I go over to the kitchen and say “do you want a cuppa?” he replies “yes please tea 2 sugars and milk” I laugh and say “ok do you need to go over to the mill to get some things or you could just borrow some of mine”. His eyes light up at my words and replies “yes please I miss wearing your clothes”. I look at him and laugh. He takes the bottle out of her mouth and she starts whining. He sits her up and rubs her back and she burps and we both giggle. He then gives her bottle to finish the rest of the milk and I go back into the kitchen to do the drinks. I bring the drinks into the front room and put them on the coasters and look over and Leah is sat up giggling and reaching for Aaron's beard and I go over to them and sits down next to them. He look at me and says “think baby girl is tired, can I take her up”. I smile and say “of course you can”. I give her a kiss and say “good night Leah love you loads” and I then look at him he is looking down at Leah and has tears in his eyes. I pull him into my arms and say “I am sorry Aaron but I promise you we are going nowhere you will not lose us again”. He look at me “I know I can't believe your both here I swear I didn't mean what I said when we last saw each other I do forgive you, you have changed and I love you so much it broke me when you left, when mum and Liv came to visit the next day I thought you would be with them and you would forgive me and know that I didn't mean any of those words I said to you it was the drugs, then mum told me that you left I thought she was joking then I saw Livs eyes and I knew you had really gone”. I look at him and say “I know I never stopped loving you but I had to protect her and you scared me what you said I had to go for her”. We are both crying and look down at Leah she is fast asleep cuddled into Aaron. I look over at him and say “go and put her down to sleep I will be here”. He nods and goes upstairs and puts Leah to bed.   
He come back downstairs and say “she is asleep”. He comes over to the sofa and sits with me and we put our hands around each others waist. He leans in and kisses me its like fireworks. I kiss him back and I trail my hand up towards his thigh. He gasps as he put his hand on my thigh. I rasp and say “I don't want slow I want you”. He grins and say “me too I love you Rob”. He smiles and say “I love you too Aaron”. He moves his hand up to my cock and I do the same and we both say “oh my god”. I look at him and get on top of him I am straddling him. I say “we don't have anything”. He look at me and say “I have lube but we don't need a condom I haven't been with anyone since you”. I look at him and say “me either no barriers Mr Sugden Dingle”. He gasps he loves when I call him that he say “ok Mr Sugden Dingle no barriers I trust you”. I can feel both of our cocks hardening I say “let's take this upstairs to the bedroom it's been a while I want you on the bed”. He smiles and takes my hand and we go upstairs. When we get upstairs clothes start coming off quick we both are so hard and want each other. I take him to the bed and we make love for the first time and it feels like heaven. Every kiss and touch is electrifying and magical all in one and it feels like coming home. Afterwards we just lay there in each others arms we had cleaned up and now was just cuddling. He looks over at me and say “wow I love you Rob Sugden Dingle I missed you” I look at him and smile and say “ye tell me about it wow I love you too Aaron Sugden Dingle I missed you too”. He looks over to me and say “we are here now and I never stopped loving you” and he reaches up to the wedding ring around my neck and takes it off the chain and looks me right in the eyes and say “I love you will you marry me again legally this time it's always ever been you no one comes close and I want messed up and forever with you”. I look shocked and nod my head and hold my finger out for him and he slides it back on. I reach up to wedding ring around his neck and takes it off the chain and say “messed up and forever with you” and slides his ring back on his finger. I intertwine our hands and he lays his head on my stomach. We look loveiling into each other eyes and I say “we have to tell everyone and get married right away, I want to be Mr Sugden Dingle” he looks at me and says “me too love the name Mr Sugden Dingle”. We both fall asleep in each other arms still with our rings in right places on our fingers and our hands intertwined.


	8. Chapter 8

Next morning I woke up to Leah crying through the monitor. I look around the room and wondered if I had dreamt it then feel the warmth of the silver metal against my finger. I get up and then hear his voice through the monitor “are you hungry baby girl ssh ssh daddy here, and I am not going anywhere I love you so much, I love daddy Rob too and I am so sorry for what I said about you when daddy Rob went to visit I just lashed out and said some awful things I don't wanna lose either of you again and I am going to prove it to you both and me and daddy Rob are going to get married and we have same name and be a proper family we will be Sugden Dingle family I love you so much and so sorry”. I push open the door and say “we are not going anywhere and we love you too and can't wait to be married to you either Mr Sugden Dingle and stop saying sorry all forgiven” he looks at me and say “sorry I thought I had turned that off pointing to the baby monitor”. I look at him and say “it's OK did you sleep ok” he looks at me and I see worry in his eyes but he nods. I go over to him and put my hands around his waist and hold him he puts his hands around my waist. I say “Aaron I swear you are not going to lose us again i love you so much we are here to stay and she is ours and she needs us both”. I intertwine our fingers and hold them up and I say “we are in this together I meant everything I said and I want to be married to you, I know we said slow, but I don't want to wait any longer it's always been you Aaron no one comes close”. He looks at me and has tears in his eyes and nods and I say “we are both here for good I have a business here I am not leaving you again I promise”. He looks at me shocked and say “what business I don't understand”. I smile and say “our business plan that we were talking about before prison I did it it’s in Leeds Clive set it up for me and when I left someone has been running it but now I am back I am taking over as he has gone already”. He looks at me and say “but it was an idea I don't understand all the money went into the mill fixing it up”. I shake my head and say “no most of the money went into the mill fixing it up but I wanted something to be ours so I did and I was going to tell you on that visit but then Liv told me about the drugs and I found out about Leah and I just got overwhelmed and forgot even though I did mention it to Liv but I think she must of thought the same as you that it was an idea not that it had been done so I have a business called Sugden Dingle Motors a garage that specialises in vintage cars and also some of the money from both of the businesses goes into a trust fund for Liv for college and university and for Leah”. I turn around and look at him and he is crying and he has picked up Leah and is cuddling her. I look worried and say “I am sorry if I overstepped I needed to look after Liv even when I wasn't here I checked the funds the other day and they both have 50 000 in them which Liv can access at 18 or earlier with either of our signatures, there is also your account from both business which has just over 100 000 in”. He is still crying and he grabs hold of my arm and say “all this time you never forgot us did you even when you weren't with us you were still looking out for us”. I look at him and smile and say “always”. He then must of realised what I said as he looks at me again and say “did you just say my account”. I nod and say “yes your account from the scrapyard and vintage cars business”. He is about to say something and I say “let's go downstairs and feed her make a cuppa then I will show you the paperwork OK”. He smiles and say “ok”. I lean over and kiss him and he kisses me back then I give Leah a kiss and we all go downstairs.   
When we get downstairs I go into the kitchen and starts preparing her bottle while he sits down on the sofa with her. I check the bottle on my wrist and hands it over to him. He gives her the bottle and she starts suckling it. While he is doing that I go over to the drawers and pull out the papers. I say “you can put her on the floor and let her do it herself”. He puts her on the floor and she sits up and grabs the bottle. He looks at me and then at the papers and say “explain I don't understand Liv said you were at the scrapyard, helping mum with the pub and fixing the mill”. I smile and is about to talk when there is a knock on the door. I look over and shrug and he say “go and see who it is then”. I laugh and nod and go over and open the door. Liv stands there and say “finally what took you so long actually don't answer that I don't want to know” she laughs and pushes past and goes in. I laugh and say “yes you can come in”. She senses the atmosphere and say “is everything ok” she looks worried I say “depends how you look at it”. She goes over to the chair and sits down and waits. I look at him and say “it all started with the business plan then when you went to prison I wanted to get it off the ground I worked out the money with Clive my solicitor he said it was manageable but we would have to make a profit within 6 months as I was paying for the mill, paying for the appeal and hopefully this new business. I contacted Steve a associate from France explaining the business idea and would he have any clients that he could put me in touch with he replied yes and I contacted them and that's when I opened Sugden Dingle Motors. We have a number of regular customers and Steve's children are the mechanics that worked on the cars restoring them and services. They were both 18 and they were looking for work so I took them on and payed for their training and now they are both qualified their names are Tom and Dave. As I was saying upstairs all of the accounts have money in from both business the scrapyard and Sugden Dingle Motors. The trust fund for Liv and Leah have 50 000 in and the account in your name has 100 000 in.” At the mention of her name Liv looks at both of us and say “what, how”. I look at her and I smile “just because I left didn't mean I stopped caring and loving both of you I couldn't be with you so I set up the trust for you then when Leah was born I set up one for her too that's the other reason I had to come back as Steve wanted to leave but his sons are staying so we still have my mechanics”. I look at both of them and he say “I can't believe you did this I was horrible to you I said you had cheated but you did all of this” holding out the paperwork. As he holds out his hand Liv notices the wedding ring and then looks at my hand and sees the ring on my finger too and screams “oh my god you guys are engaged since when” and runs over to us and pulls us into a hug. At this point Leah coos and puts her hands up and say “l” Liv picks her up and looks over to us and smiles. I answer “last night we asked each other and of course we said yes”. She smiles and I look at her and say “so you and Jacob how did that happen”. She looks at me and laughs and say “took me by surprise but ye we are trying and I like him more than a friend”. I look at her and say “I am so happy for you and so proud”. She looks down and say “you shouldn't be proud of me I was a mess when you left and I went to prison but it's my fault and my decision so don't feel guilty ok”.


	9. Chapter 9

I look over at Aaron and at Liv and say “when and what hell happened”. Aaron takes a deep breath and is about to speak when I say “it started when you left I was already confused by my sexuality and instead of talking to someone I lashed out. I blamed Aaron for you leaving and I was getting in trouble drinking and being stupid. It all come to head at Christmas after me and Vic spoke to you. You had sent us pictures of Leah and I was at the Mill and I just lost it. I guess it was just too much I had been drinking and I smashed some glasses and then Gabby walked in to check up on me. I explained what had happened and I showed her the pictures of Leah and we didn't even decorate as none of us were in the mood for celebrating as it should of been us four, our first christmas together. Anyway I had been drinking and Gabby was there and I kissed her. I had already kissed Gerry now I had kissed Gabby 2 people that I didn't like in that way I was even more confused and I wanted to talk to you but I knew I couldn't I needed to do it face to face. Also at the same time I had found out that Chas was trying to set up Aaron with a doctor called Alex and they had kissed on 4 December. I was angry and he couldn't understand why it was so upsetting he just thought I being a teenager. So he ignored me and in turn I ignored him well anyway after I kissed Gabby I went right of the rails drinking hanging with boys and I just needed someone to talk to well that person was Jacob. At christmas Jacob liked me I was flattered but was still confused so I spoke to him and I calmed down. Then at the christmas party Gabby had seen me and Jacob and thought we were together so she told everyone about me kissing her as she liked Jacob. I drank a lot and the next thing I knew I was attacking her shouting all sorts and I even went for Chas who was trying to pull me off her it was Cain who stopped me and calmed me down. Her mum Bernice rang the cops and I was arrested. At this time Alex and Aaron were hanging out as mates but that quickly ended when he didn't want Aaron to come and bail me out. Aaron bailed me out he used money from the scrapyard we didn't know where it had come from but it was in his name and Clive was my solicitor and represented me but at the last minute he put someone else on the case as he needed him which we now know was to do with James and co. Anyway I was bailed and went to court but there were too many witnesses Aaron was devastated and angry at himself for not noticing. My trial was in January and I was sentenced to 6 months but I did 3 and am on license for the other 3 months for good behaviour and Clive fighting my corner. Clive felt guilty about not being there for my trial so he worked with the courts and I did my school work in prison and started counselling and got out end of march a couple of weeks ago fully sober. I am surprised you didn't know as we thought you were the one to send Clive”. I shake my head and say “no he is the company solicitor as soon as your name was mentioned he would of been called as the trust is in your name and your a relation of me and Aaron and he would of got paid through the scrapyard and garage but he wouldn't been able to tell me as confidentiality agreement between lawyer and client”. We all look at each other and I say “I can't believe this, I am so sorry Liv you could of told me and I would of been straight back” I have tears in my eyes. Aaron looks at me and say “I am sorry I should of told you”. Liv looks over at me and say “Rob I am so sorry I should of talked to you I know that now I was just so angry how everyone was moving on so easily and no one was there for me except Jacob and he understand the reason I was lashing out about December 4 as that was the anniversary of your first kiss, I don't blame you it was my decision it just got too much but I am better now I swear I do counselling still and haven't drank since I got out”. Aaron looks worried and say “Rob I am so sorry I kissed Alex it was a mistake I was just hurting and then he asked me if I still loved you and I said no then I kissed him it was good to be noticed and of someone liking me again but then I felt guilty and then ran out of the cafe I was so ashamed and I swear it meant nothing and I am so sorry for not telling you.” He waits for me to say something I look at him and go over to Leah and puts her coat on and say “let's go and see nanny Diane and auntie Vic”. I put her in the pram and look over to them and say “I just need some time please understand”. They both look at me and about to say something but I say “I will talk soon I just need to get my head round this I swear we are not going anywhere”. Aaron looks sad but him and Liv nods their heads and goes towards the door. I go towards the door and grab the pram and locks up the door and go over to the Woolpack.   
I arrive at the Woolpack and open the back door. I look around and push her in to the living room. I notice Chas sitting at the kitchen table and when she sees us she smiles and say “bit early for lunch aren't you”. I smile back and say “I know I just needed to see Diane”. She looks over at me and sees I have tears in my eyes and she pulls my arm and say “what's a matter? What's happened? Where is Aaron?”. I look at her and say “I am fine i just need Diane or Vic please is any of them here and I think Aaron went up to the scrapyard”. Diane hears me and comes into the back room and say “you are early for lunch aren't you”. I say “I know I just needed to see you”. Diane notices the tears in my eyes and looks over at Chas and Chas leaves to go and cover the bar and Diane say “what's happened tell me”. I take a deep breath and sit on the sofa and say “Liv told me about prison and about everyone moving on”. She looks at me and say “pet you can't blame yourself you left for your daughter and Liv is much better now and as for Aaron I thought you two were back together” looking at my hand she points to the ring and say “and engaged congratulations he loves you so much and he really was a mess”. I nod my head and say “I know it's just a shock about Liv and prison, Aaron and Alex, Aaron and Matt while they were moving I give birth to our daughter and was all alone”. She pulls me into a hug and say “that's all in the past it's all forgiven it's about the future” she points to the ring and smiles and say “be happy forget about the past and look to the future as husbands”. I smile and say “thanks have you got time we could go to Hotten do some shopping spend some time together”. She nods her head and goes to find Chas. She comes back and say “let's go is her car seat in your car”. I nod and say “ye but my car is back at home as walked here”. She say “ok let's go”. We head out to mine to get the car.   
Meanwhile back at the Woolpack Aaron arrives and comes through the back door. He goes over to the sofa and sits down and puts his head in his hands. Suddenly the door opens and Chas comes through with Paddy and he turns around. She says “I thought you were at the scrapyard”. I nod and say “I was but I was hoping Rob would be here as it's nearly lunchtime”. She looks at me and say “sorry love he was here but took Diane to Hotten to do some shopping and to talk he looked upset and he had been crying, what happened”. I look over at them both and start to cry and say “I can't believe this happening I have lost him haven't I”. They both look at me and I say “he found out about Liv and prison and she told him about me and Alex and the date December 4 it was going amazing and then he just told us he needed time”. Liv has gone to find Jacob she kept saying sorry. It was amazing yesterday we talked through everything I had forgotten about Alex so I didn't mention him but his face he looked so sad as he told me literally everything about Connor. He even told me about our business and the accounts he explained it all and then we had this moment so we proposed to each other and both said yes and put our wedding rings back on and called each other Mr Sugden Dingle”. I look at their confused faces and say “you know the account which we had the letter from and i used the money to bail out Liv. Turns out it's from our businesses the scrapyard and the business idea we had before prison well he did it the garage is in Leeds its called Sugden Dingle Motors specialises in vintage cars. He also set up a trust fund for Liv and Leah 50 000 each so far and the business account in my name has 100 000 in half of the garage business went into that account so Rob wasn't with us but he was still looking out for us. That's the other thing he wanted to tell me at prison visit but then he found out about being a dad, that I was on drugs, Liv was failing school and then I finished with him so he left. Setting up the business was through a France associate called Steve and he offered to keep the business running while Rob was away and luckily when I was in prison Steve's sons were looking for work as they were 17 so he took them on and trained them as mechanics. He did all this as well as paying for the appeal, fixing up the Mill, helping you with the pub and paying for Livs tutor. I threw back in his face and now we are back here again i am going to lose him I just got him back and I screwed up”. They both look at me with shocked faces and say “no he is just shocked and hurting but this isn't like last time he will come round and you will get married and be happy”. I smile and pull them both into a hug and say “I hope so, when will they be back”. Chas says “lunch is at 2 so why don't you go and collect Liv and then come back and hopefully they will be back”. He nods and leaves and Chas looks at Paddy and say “he won't leave again will he” Paddy comes over and pulls her into a hug and say “no don't think so he is here for keeps he owns Jacobs Fold and a garage can't believe he did all that for our Aaron” she looks back at him and say “I can he loves him and always has”.


	10. Chapter 10

While later I arrived back at the Woolpack with Leah and Diane we get out of the car and I put Leah in the pram and go through the back door of the pub. Diane has hand full with bags of shopping and say “just going to take these upstairs before lunch save me a seat”. I smile and nod my head. I am still smiling when the door opens and Aaron walks in with Liv and Jacob. Liv comes over and pulls me into a hug and say “are we OK?” I nod and she say “I will take Leah to go and see auntie Vic” she grabs hold of Jacobs hand and say “come on they need to talk we will find seats”. Aaron and I both nod and then watch them go. I look over at him and he looks back at me and he say “I am sorry I love you so much please say we aren't over” he has tears in his eyes. I go over to him and say “I am sorry I was just shocked and hurt I shouldn't of left I just needed time and no of course not I love you too and I want to be your husband let's look to our future together”. I intertwine ours hands together and lean in to kiss him and he kisses me back and he say “yes let's look to our future together I don't know what I would of done if I had lost you again”. I smile and say “you haven't I love you Mr Sugden Dingle” he smiles and say “I love you too Mr Sugden Dingle I love that name can't wait to be your husband”. He puts his hands around my waist and kisses me and I kiss him back and he says “so we are OK?” I say “yes we are good and I can't wait to be your husband either”. He starts kissing me and pushes me onto the sofa and starts undoing my shirt buttons and he straddles me and I moan and he moans. Then suddenly the door opens and we quickly move and I do my buttons back up and straighten up. We look around and Chas and Paddy are looking at us and say “everything ok Liv was getting worried and it time for lunch”. We both smile and say “yes let's go” and we intertwine our hands and walk towards the door. Chas and Paddy go back through to the pub and I say “that was close we will continue this later Mr Sugden Dingle” he kisses me and say “you can count on it Mr Sugden Dingle”. We walk through the door to the pub.   
When we get to the pub it's quite busy I look around and see Liv looking worried and she has Leah in her arms. We go over and say “we are OK stop worrying we aren't going anywhere”. She nods but I can see she has tears in her eyes I pull her into a hug and then she looks down at our hands intertwined and say “your still together” I nod and say “right what's for lunch I am starving” she pulls a chair and points and I sit down and I feel Aaron sit down next to me. He say “burger and chips I am starving”. We look at each other and Liv say “I will have that too”, she then looks at Jacob and say “we can share” Jacob looks back at her and say “sounds good babe”. Aaron and me look at each other and smile and mouths “aww how sweet”. I look over the table and see Chas and Paddy sat next to each other opposite us and further down is Diane I smile and say “what's everyone else having” at that moment Vic comes over and say “everyone ready to order”. Aaron say “me, Rob and Liv will have burger and chips”. Chas and Paddy say “we will have that too”. Diane say “pie, mash, vegetables and gravy” Vic writes it down and say “be back in a while”. She goes back to the kitchen and Leah starts wriggling in Liv’s arms and reaches over to me. I take her and give her a cuddle and say “has she been fed?” Liv smiles and say “ye I fed her when you and Aaron were talking, she might need a nappy change”. I nod and Aaron say “I will do it” he grabs her bag and goes towards the toilets. While he is gone Liv say “I am really sorry, please don't leave”. I look at her and say “stop apologising and we aren't going anywhere, sorry if I scared you as the words I spoke to you were the same ones I left in the letter”. She nods and say “yes I was really worried” and she then look at me and say “I really am glad your both back better late than never”. I laugh and say “yes it good being back”. I look over and see Aaron coming over with Leah in his arms and smiles and Liv say “I am glad you are back together and I love you Rob and I love Leah she is absolutely gorgeous”. Leah goes back in her pram and then Vic comes over with their food. Aaron say “just in time I am starving”. Rob leans in and gives him a kiss and everyone goes awww. We eat our food and I look over to Liv and Jacob they really are sweet together I am happy that she is happy.


	11. Chapter 11

After we had finished eating lunch Diane and Chas had to get back to the bar. Paddy had to go and spend some time with Leo his son and Jacob had to go back home to help out at the shop and see his dad Liv kissed him goodbye and say “I will text you later”. I look over and Leah is asleep I say “I should really be getting her home and call work and check in”. Liv say “ok but first I need to talk to you Rob”. I look over and say “ok let's go through the back”. Liv nods and grabs Leah’s pram and goes through the back. I and Aaron follows Liv to the back room. I look over and Liv has parked Leah pram up by the door she is on the sofa I look over at Aaron and we go over and sit down on the sofa. Liv looks at me and say “I am really sorry about not telling you when I spoke to you but you had your own stuff going on and you had just given birth, I told you earlier about prison well I lashed out at everyone but Jacob wouldn't give up on me and he kept visiting and finally I opened up to him about kissing Ben and kissing Gabby two people that I didn't feel anything for. I was really confused but after opening up to Jacob I concentrated on doing my sentence, counselling and doing school work. I also started researching about what I was feeling. I didn't think I could be the only one that felt different and I was right. After being round Jacob all the time I started having feelings for him but I was still confused about what I was feeling. Anyway I know what I am and that's OK I am aesexual. It means that I can like people I feel attracted to Jacob but no sexual feelings so we cuddle, we kiss and I like being around him and we are trying.” I look over at her and I go over and pull her into a hug and say “I am so proud of you and I am sorry I wasn't there for you, how does it feel saying it out aloud?” Liv looks at me and say “weird but good I feel alright”. We look over at Aaron who hasn't said anything he is just staring. I go over and put my hand on his arm and say “well……?” he look at me and say “sorry I am proud too but I don't understand why you couldn't talk to me”. Liv looks down and say “because you were going through your own stuff and you were hanging out with Alex when I kissed Ben and then I kissed Gabby and then you stopped hanging out with Alex and you were thinking about Rob again and worrying where he was and why he hadn't come back”. He has tears in his eyes and he say “you could of come to me still”. She replies “no I couldn't you didn't notice my drinking Jacob did and then my prison tutor noticed”. He says “I am sorry” and then we both say “thank you for telling us and we love you so much and we are so proud you are amazing Liv”. She looks at us and smiles and then leaves the room and say “I am going to Gabby ok do you I need to stay out again i will text you” and then she leaves.   
After Liv had left I look over at Aaron he is still crying I go over to him and pull him into a hug. He says “I let her down she needed me and she is right I was going through my own stuff, but that's no excuse she needed me and I wasn't there for her it was Jacob that found out about drinking and then Mark her prison teacher mentioned it”. I say “how did Jacob find out”. He looks at me and say “about September I went interrailing with couple of mates from France I was still hurting after losing you and the baby and even though I knew that you were safe it wasn't enough. Anyway all the Dingles wanted me to go to get some space but I couldn't leave Liv on her own and she didn't want to stay with Chas so Lisa offered to have her stay at the Wishing Well with them. I decided I wanted to go it was only for a month and I did and I was feeling better it was October and then I got your package of my wedding ring and letter saying that you had had the baby a girl called Leah and the pictures. Anyway I got into a routine again and we were getting on OK since we had been away from each other she had less anger towards me and we were getting on again. A while later she was hanging out with Jacob and Gabby and Belle as she needed help with school work. We all thought she was doing OK then she started getting tired, having headaches and being snappy with everyone. At first we thought she could be pregnant but then we remembered the party she was still a virgin. We asked Jacob he mentioned that she had a water bottle with her and was drinking from it and he reckoned it was vodka. All of us dismissed this and got back to our routine and she calmed down again. So it was all forgotten it was when December came she had so much anger and then Gabby outed her and that was that we realised she was still drinking and we found water bottle with vodka in she had been stealing from the pub, delivery van and the bed and breakfast. We were all shocked and didn't know what to do then when she got arrested Alex was around and he said that she had to learn and not to bail her out and I lost it and we haven't seen him since. Jacob stayed by her side, visiting her with me, every visit he would be there, being there for her and talking to her. Then on one of the visits her teacher from the prison Mark came over and said that she had admitted that she had drinking problem and wanted counselling and I agreed and she did. She made up with Gabby and since she hanging out with Jacob she is a completely different person. Then when she found out from Vic that you were coming back she got so excited then we had this big bust up as I didn't want to get her hopes up and then you didn't show up again but you did and here we are”. I look at him and say “I can't believe this all happened and I wasn't there and I can't believe no one said anything especially Clive I would of come straight back”. He laughs and say “knowing Clive and James that's probably why they didn't tell you because they knew you would come back”. He puts his hands on my waist and say “let's go and find Vic and Adam and hang out”. I say “ok I will check on work tomorrow as I am going to have to open up tomorrow as customers are coming to collect cars and pay”. He looks at me and say “hasn't the garage been open?” I shake my head “no Tom and Dave have been there sorting cars out but no money has been taken I wanted to get settled in first and show you the business”. He smiles and say “ok we will go in tomorrow” I nod my head and get Leah's pram and we both go through to the pub to find Vic and Adam.   
We look around and spot Vic and Adam sitting at a booth. As soon as they see us Vic comes over and say “finally Liv left ages ago we got you a orange juice each”. We nod and say “sorry was talking and thanks”. We go over to the booth and sit down and we intertwine our hands that's when Vic looks and then squeals and Adam just looks confused. Vic then say “since when” we smile and say “last night we both proposed and we both said yes and can't wait to be Mr Sugden Dingle”. She squeals again and Adam say “congratulations” and she say “congratulations why the barrelled name?” we laugh and he say “it sounds better”. We start drinking our orange juice when suddenly my phone starts ringing I look down and see Tom's name. I say “it's Tom I have got to take this it's about work” he look at me and say “ok love you” I smile and say “love you too” and leans over and gives him a kiss and he kisses me back. I press accept and go outside once I am outside I say “alright Tom what's up?” Tom replies “hey boss just to let you know that the 1989 porsche 944 coupe is all done and so is the 1975 fiat 124 coupe is also done and Dave rang them and they are picking them up tomorrow is that OK?” I say “ye thanks for letting me know can you text me the car names so I can put it in the book as I am at the Woolpack”. Tom say “sure thing and see you tomorrow”. I go back into the pub and go over to the booth. He then looks at me and say “everything OK I say yes just Tom telling me the cars were finished” all of a sudden my phone gets a text and see Tom's name and I say “ye the 1989 porsche 944 coupe is all done and so is the 1975 fiat 124 coupe is also done so they are getting picked up tomorrow which means I definitely need to go in”. Adam and Vic look confused and say “you have a job I don't understand you sold your share of the scrap yard and Home James Haulage when you left last year”. I smile and say “yes I have my own business to be specific we have our own business” pointing to me and Aaron. I say “it's the business idea we come up with before he went to prison well I made it happen we own a garage that specialises in vintage cars and classic cars which include 1994 Rover Mini Cooper, 1965 Ford Cortina 1200 Deluxe, 1989 Porsche 944 Coupe and 1998 Jaguar Coupe there just some of the cars that Tom and Dave have worked on they are regular customers and we have normal cars like BMW, Range Rover, Porsche etc come in as well if we have nothing else on we have a Web page where you can keep updated”. Adam and Vic look shocked and Vic say “that's where the bank account come from and the lawyer that took Liv case and was there for the trial and appeal”. I smile and nod my head and say “yes there is a trust fund for Leah and Liv as well which at the moment has 50 000 in and Aaron's account has 100 000 in and also Clive is our company lawyer so yes he took Livs case as soon as her name was mentioned he would of been contacted”. Vic say “so where is this garage?” I say “it's in Leeds” we both smile and he say “yes I am going to see it tomorrow if that's ok” looking at Adam, Adam nods and say “yes that's fine we haven't got much on me and Ellis can handle it”. He smiles and say “thanks”. Adam say “fancy a game of darts?” Aaron and me both say “go on then”. I smile and say “I don't mind beating both of you”. He and Adam smile and say “fighting talk prove it”. A while later I had both games one against Aaron and one against Adam


	12. Chapter 12

Back at the booth we sat down and Vic and Adam looked at us and Vic say “any ideas for the wedding”. Aaron say “same as before but legal but maybe outside what do you think?” I smile and say “sounds good and no christmas decorations as it will be October”. He looks at me and say “October 5 th it's a date”. Vic looks at us and say “wow we have so much to do”. Me and he looks at Vic and say “yes we do and first job is to ask our mums to walk us down the aisle”. Vic say “I am sure they would be honoured”. He smiles at me and I smile back. He say “most of it is done what we were planning after prison”. Vic say “what about cake?” I say “you know what we both like we will leave you in charge”. Adam looks around and say “are you sure you want to do that she is crazy when it when it comes to cake”. We both laugh and I say “yes I know but we trust her”. Vic smiles and say “thank you I will make it amazing”. Vic then say “we are going to go and plan but we will see you both soon where we will get Chas, Paddy and Diane so we can go through the details”. Vic and Adam get up and we hug and say our goodbyes. It's just me and him now and I look over and say “I should be getting back to as got to write up what Tom told me on the phone and Leah will be waking up soon for her feed”. He nods and say “ok let's go”. We both look at each other and we grab our coats and put them on and grab Leah and walk out the door.   
Once outside I take his hand and intertwine our fingers and say “ready”. He looks at me and leans over and gives me a kiss and I kiss him back. He nods and we start walking towards my house. Suddenly we reach my door and I unlock the door and push the pram into the door and I look over and say “I will see you tomorrow here and then we will go to Sugden Dingle Motors and I will show you around”. I look at him and wait for him to say something but he doesn't so I grab his hand and say “Aaron, Aaron”. He suddenly say “sorry was miles away, sounds good”. I look at him and say “do you have to go? you could put Leah to bed if you wanted to again”. He smiles and say “yes please if you don't mind”. I laugh and say “of course not, come in then”. He smiles and comes into the house and takes his coat off and hangs his coat up and sits down on the sofa. I take off my coat and hang it up and then turn to Leah I pick her up and take her coat off and put her on the floor and put her pram in the corner. I then grab some of her toys and put them beside her. She looks at me and say “dada” and grabs her toys and then she looks over to the sofa and sees Aaron and crawls over to him and say “dada” and puts her arms out. He looks down at her has tears in his eyes and picks her up and she cuddles into him and say “yes baby girl daddy is here”. He then looks over at me and say “when she due her feed?” I say “now” and I go over to the kitchen and start her bottle. After a little while I pick the bottle up and test the milk on my wrist just right, I hand over the bottle and as soon as she sees it, she starts babbling and reaches for the bottle and he smiles and gives her the bottle and she starts suckling and making cooing noises. While Aaron feeding her I go over to my desk and pick up my business folder and start writing about the cars that are getting picked up tomorrow and doing the invoices for the cars ready for tomorrow. Leah has just finished her bottle and Aaron has changed her bum and changed her into her pyjamas. He then say “are we taking Leah with us tomorrow as Diane and Chas will be in the pub”. I reply and say “no Liv and Jacob are having her if that's ok”. He say “ok if you are sure, what about school days who will have her then”. I reply “it's all sorted now let's get her to bed”. He looks at me and say “come on baby girl time for bed”. I grab his hand and we both go upstairs and he puts her in her bed and turns the baby monitor on. We both kiss her on the head and both turn around and slowly close the door behind us. We then go back downstairs and he say “I better go and see if Liv home yet”. I nod my head and lean over to kiss him and he kisses me back and say “good night Rob, what time do you want me to be here in morning”. I smile and say “good night Aaron, about 8 latest 9 as customers normally pick up at 10”. We go towards the door and I open the front door and we say goodbye and he leaves. I sigh and go over to the baby monitor and turn it on and then goes over to the sofa and turns TV on.   
I arrive at the Mill and unlock the front door. I really want to be with Rob and Leah but I have Liv as well. I go into the kitchen and start to make a sandwich. Suddenly the door opens and Liv walks in and say “oh your here, I thought you would be with Rob again”. I shake my head “no I can't just leave you and I have to get a good night's sleep as being shown business tomorrow and we have customers coming to collect cars, I am so excited and I get to meet Tom and Dave.” She say “oh right OK and your alright with not being with them”. I look at her and say “what are you suggesting”. She looks at me and smiles and say “you haven't asked him, have you?” I laugh and say “no I haven't and how did you know”. She laughs and say “because I know you and so does he, ask him what the worst that can happen”. I say “he say no and rejects me entirely”. She smiles and say “he will say yes, he loves you and your getting married it makes perfect sense, just ask him tomorrow when you see him”. I say “ok fine I will” and she say “good now can you make me a bacon sandwich I am starving”. I laugh and say “on it just finishing up”. I place the sandwiches on the table and say “there you go”. She smiles and say “thanks”. We eat our sandwiches and I can't keep going over what Liv and me had just talked about would he say yes. I decide that I will ask him tomorrow. We finished our sandwiches and go upstairs to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning I open my eyes and feel weird, it's weird Aaron not being here which is just crazy as we have only got back together. I miss him like crazy I look around, the Mill felt like home and they all did it for us but Liv and me arguing over coloured paint and the ugly furniture I wipe away the tears and sigh again the memories flashing through my mind. I never got to live at the Mill but I miss them so much. I then hear Leah through the baby monitor cooing. I laugh to myself and get up and get some clothes on and go towards her room and she is sat up and holds her arms out to me. I smile and say “let's go and get some breakfast daddy Aaron will be here soon”. I go downstairs and put Leah in her highchair that is in the kitchen I say “toast for breakfast, ye I think so”. I go over to the toaster and put the bread in the toaster and then go over to the coffee machine and put my mug underneath then press start. While that's doing I wait for the toast to pop. I then butter the toast and give Leah hers and then go and collect my coffee. We sit down and have breakfast and then Leah starts fussing so I pick her up and put her on the floor and give her a toy to play with while I clean her highchair and the sides. I then go over and put the TV and put on cartoons and then get her milk ready and start the machine. Leah is playing with her rattle and she starts waving her arms around. I laugh she really does like these songs.  
I hear the beep of the machine and go over and I test it on my wrist and it's just right. I go over and pick her up and then give her the bottle and she starts suckling. I put her back down on the floor while I drink some of my coffee. I am sat on the sofa drinking my coffee when there is a knock on the door I look over and go over to the door and open it. I see Aaron standing there he is in a blue suit he looks good then suddenly he kisses me and I kiss him back we pull away and he say “I missed you both so we came early”. As soon as he say this I look behind him and there is Liv and Jacob smiling and holding hands. I say “come in then Leah just having her milk”. They come through to the living room and shut the front door. I then say “are you having Leah here or are you going to take her the Mill” Liv say “up to you she hasn't been to the Mill before but it would be good for the future” Liv looks at Aaron and he sighs. I say “I don't mind either way she is quite good and her bag is packed with 2 feeds, snacks, change of clothes and nappies and wipes”. Jacob say “we will go to the Mill then and then we can go to the Woolpack for lunch”. Liv smiles and say “great idea” and gives him a kiss and he kisses her back. I say “ok that's fine with me let's go then and she has finished her milk”. Jacob picks her up and Liv say “aw she likes you” while Liv goes to get her coat and they both put the coat on Leah she starts cooing and Liv and Jacob both smile and Liv puts her in her pram. I grab my coat and say “let's go then”, he looks at me and say “have you got all the paperwork” I laugh and say “yes I have most of it is at the business but I was looking at the books and also the invoices as Tom and Dave don't deal with the money side of the business”. He nods and grabs my hand and pulls me towards the door. I lock the door and we give Leah a kiss and say “see you guys later, remember Diane, Chas and Vic will be checking in during the day and any problems ring me or Aaron” they head off towards the Mill. I unlock my car and look over to Aaron and gestures for him to get in. He chuckles and opens the door and we both get in and drive to Leeds.


	14. Chapter 14

We arrive at Leeds and I drive round the back to park the car. We both get out and he looks around and say “wow this is amazing Rob”. I laugh and say “wait till you see inside”. I pull out a swipe card and pass it over to him and I say “it's your swipe pass to get through all doors including the office which I will show you in a bit” he takes the card and nods and I say “let's go then as Mr Wilkins will be here in a bit and we still need to do the tour”. He smiles and grabs my hand and say “let's go then I am ready”. He grabs the card and swipes the card and a voice say “welcome Mr Aaron Dingle”. He looks at me and I pull my card and swipes it and the voice say “welcome Mr Sugden”. The doors open and we walk through and come into the office. I say “this is our office and I point over to the other desk and say “that's your desk even though I know you have the scrapyard so you won't be here the whole time”. He looks over and sees a pictures of Leah, me and Leah and me and him. He looks over and holds the pictures in his hands and I go over and say “that one was took just before you went to prison, that one of Leah was when we got our house it was in her bedroom James took it and this one of me and her was after we said goodbye to Jenny”. He looks at me and squeezes my hand and I say “I am OK and I drop the paperwork onto the desk and say “let's get on with the tour and introduce you to Tom and Dave”. He takes my hand and pulls me towards the door and we go through and I say “this is the garage where we work on the cars and over there is where they are parked when we have finished with them like the porsche”. He gasps as he follows my eyeline and sees the porsche it is a dark blue just then 2 boys come over and say “you must be Aaron nice to meet you I am Dave” he points to the other boy and say “this is Tom we are your mechanics”. He smiles and say “yes nice to meet you both too” he shakes their hands. I say “how many cars need doing”. Dave replies “just the 1998 Jaguar Coupe but it's nearly finished” I nod and say “ok cool we will let you boys get back to it”. They say “ok” and head towards a red car. I say “let's go back to the office Mr Wilkins and Mr Harris will be here soon”. He just stares and I put my hand on his arm and say “let's go” he jumps and say “sorry this is just amazing and I am overwhelmed yes let's go back to the office”. I grab his hand and pull him through the door and he sits down at the desk and I go over to mine and check all the paperwork.   
After a while there is suddenly a knock on the door and Dave opens it and say “Mr Wilkins is here” I reply “coming” I look over at Aaron who is on his computer and say “are you coming he is one of our regulars he has 6 cars underneath our company”. He nods and gets up and walks over to me and I push open the door. In my hand I have the invoice and I say “welcome Mr Wilkins how are you today nice to see you again and this is my fiance Mr Aaron Dingle and also partner of this business”. He smiles and shakes our hands and say “nice to meet you is the car ready?” I reply “yes it is ready come with me us we will show you” me and Aaron walk over toward the other side of garage and say “here it is good as new”. I then give him the invoice he replies “thanks what we agreed on over the phone” and hands me a cheque I take it and say “pleasure doing business with you Mr Wilkins and we will see you again soon”. He gets into the car and I push the open button for the garage and he drives away. I push the button to the garage and it closes and say “all done let's go back to the office and I need to put this in the safe”. We go back to the office and I go over to Aaron's desk, he is already sat down and I pass him a piece of paper and say “this is for the business accounts all the passwords and usernames and I assume you already received bank card” he looks at me and say “yes but I thought it was a mistake so it's at home still in the envelope”. I say “ok that's fine we have 1 more customer Mr Harris coming in a bit then we can go and check on Leah and get some lunch sound good”. He smiles and say “sounds like a plan I missed her”. I go over and pull him into a kiss and both our hands wander up each other tops and then onto the thighs and we both moan and I say “we really shouldn't as Mr Harris should be here any minute”. I pull away and say “to be continued Mr Sugden Dingle”. He say “I love when you call me that”. I say “we need to get everyone together to go through wedding plans” he smiles and say “yes we do and your grandmother Faith is not decorating no xmas decorations agreed” he laughs and say “I told you before whatever place whatever it looks like I don't care as long as I get married to you I love you” I smile and say “soft lad I love you too”. We go over to our desks and I put the cheque into the safe and check my emails and Aaron checks his emails and the bank account. A while later there is another knock and Dave say “Mr Harris is here and he wants to speak to the owners”. I nod and we both get up and go towards the door and I say “hello Mr Harris nice to see you again and this is my fiance Mr Aaron Dingle and also the other partner in this business”. He smiles and shakes our hands and say “nice to meet you and can I see the car then we can talk”. Aaron and me both say “yes that's fine” and go towards the garage and say “here it is”. He then say “here” and hands over the cheque I say “thanks”. He then say “I have a tonne of scrap to be cleared and one of my friends said that you would be able to help me”. I say “yes my fiance owns a scrapyard Holey Scrap send him an email with the details and we will sort it”. He looks over at Aaron and say “ok excellent there is a lot would you need a vehicle to help”. I reply “no we can use one of the trucks from here thanks for the offer” he then looks at us both and say “thank you I will send an email as soon as get back to the office with price and details sound good” Aaron say “yes that's fine” I then say “pleasure doing business Mr Harris and we will speak soon” he gets in his car and Aaron pushes the button and the door opens and he drives away. Aaron then say “how did he know about the scrapyard”. I say “because it on our website even though I had sold my share I still helped open it so there is a segment on our website about how it became”. I then turn around to Dave and Tom and say “we are leaving now will you be OK for the rest of the shift”. They both smile and say “sure bosses go and be with Leah and Liv and we will let you know if any vintage or classic cars get checked in” I smile and say “we will go I will just get cheques as we can cash them at the bank down the road”. I go into the office and open the safe and get the cheques I then go to the till and open it and take out 100 pounds. I then pull my wallet out and pocket the 50 pounds and hand Aaron the other 50 pounds. He looks at me and pulls out his wallet and pockets the 50 pounds. I smile and say “let's go” and we walk towards the door. When we get outside I go over to the car and I unlock it and we both get in. I say “so what do you think” and he replies “it's amazing Rob it's just how I imagined it when we were coming up with the idea back before prison”. I put the cheques in the glove compartment and say “let's go and bank these cheques” he smiles and I start up the car. I drive a little way then I park up and say “I will just be a minute”. I go into the bank and go over to the counter and the woman say “hello Mr Sugden it's been a while” I smile and say “yes it has I am back to running the business and I need to bank these” I pull out the cheques and she say “that's fine have you got ID and card” I smile and hands her the ID and card and she say “put your pin in please” she hands over the machine and I put my pin in and then hand her the machine back and she say “all done the cheque can take up to 14 days due to large amounts” I reply “yes I know thanks” she say “welcome back Mr Sugden”. I smile and walk back towards the car and get in. I can see that Aaron is on his phone and I say “you can sign in to the business account just use the same username and passwords to check bank account and email”. He smiles and I say “let's go and see our girls and Jacob”. I start up the car and drive back towards Emmerdale.


	15. Chapter 15

We arrive back at Emmerdale and park up outside the mill. We both get out of the car and then suddenly the door opens and Liv say “really Diane, Chas and Vic have checked up on us”. I laugh and say “I only asked Vic to come not the others”. She looks over at Aaron and he say “don't look at me I have done nothing”. Liv then shakes her head and then say “so did you two talk?” he suddenly shakes his head and I say “how Leah been”. Liv say “fine she has finally gone to sleep after all the unexpected visits she didn't want to miss anyone and don't worry we put her in the pram as we are going to the pub for lunch”. I say “yes we are is her bag ready”. Liv say “yes let's go” we then look at Aaron he has gone quiet and Liv say “maybe you should talk to him we will go to the pub and meet you there”. I look at her and say “what's going on, what's changed” she grabs her and Jacobs coat and say “just talk to him see you in a bit” and drags Jacob out. I say “thanks see you soon” before I shut the door. I look around and see that Aaron is still stood there looking around the Mill. I go over towards him and say “Aaron what's going on” he say nothing so I say “look I know you, I know something is wrong, please tell me, are you having second thoughts about us if you think we are going to fast then I understand and we can go slower”. I look at him and he looks hurt and suddenly I feel his hand on my arm and he say “no of course not it's the complete opposite but I don't want to scare you or lose you again”. I am confused and say “that won't happen, we will not leave again, please just tell me”. He looks at me and say “I want to ask you something but I am scared of feeling rejected and of losing you both”. I wait and say “you won't I promise whatever happens we aren't going anywhere, just please tell me Aaron I am thinking all sorts. Is is to do with the garage or the scrapyard?” Aaron shakes his head and say “no this is about wanting to be with my family all the time”. He looks at me and I say “we are a family, we are getting married and I love you Aaron but I don't understand just please ask me”.   
After a while he looks straight into my eyes and laughs and say “sorry never been good at this, what I mean is me and Liv were talking and the truth is I want us more than anything but Rob I miss you and Leah and the other night I hated leaving and not waking up with you. I know we haven't been together long but I have wasted enough time and I love you it's always been you no one comes close and no one ever will. You changed everything and I want us to be together all the time”. I say “I love you too I always have” he then looks at me and takes my hand and say “what I am trying to say is we were wondering if you and Leah would like to move in here with us we miss you Rob and we want our family back as it was supposed to be”. I look shocked and he sees my face and say “look don't worry forget I said anything let's just go and join the others at the pub”. He moves towards the door and I grab him and say “wait Aaron please don't walk away from me and I am sorry I am just shocked it doesn't mean that I haven't thought about it because I have I want this to” and I smile and say “Mr Sugden Dingle if you are asking us to move in then the answer is yes we would love too we miss you too”. He smiles and say “really, what about Jacobs Fold you own it”. I say “well someone is interested in it actually I was going to talk to you about them as they are family, they were going to rent it from me as they are about to lose their place after we were married of course as I just assumed that me and Leah would move into the Mill but now it will be sooner if you are sure”. He smiles and then say “hang on you said family do you mean Andy?” I say “yes he is coming back”. He then jumps up and say “oh my god does Debbie know and is he going to see Jack and Sarah?” I reply and say “yes he will be he is looking forward to seeing everyone”. He say “ok what am I missing”. I say “it's complicated he has been arrested due to absconding bail the same as you but the other charges have been dropped as you know as Lachan admitted it finally”. He looks at me and say “how do you know this you have been gone a year”. I reply “Clive he has been working Andy case and I was a witness and now it's over he is coming back with his new partner Julia” He looks at me and say “does Vic and Diane know”. I shake my head and say “no we didn't know if he would be aloud back as he goes by Brian Moore now as that's the name he has been using since he left even though he is back to Andy Sugden now as case is over”. He look at say “wait I don't understand Rob how did you find him” I say “I didn't he found me or should I say Julian saw news about Lachan and got in touch with Clive as he was on the website for the garage and she contacted me that was the other reason I was coming home because of him and her”. He say “so when are you telling Vic and Diane”. I reply “today that's why I wanted lunch at the pub as Andy could show up”. He looks at me and say “let's go we will talk more later”. I grab his hand and say “sorry for not telling you but Andy wanted Vic and Diane to know first as I didn't come back for us I came back for Leah as she needed her dad”. I look over to him and he say “it's OK so when can you move in”. I say “as soon as possible the sooner the better”. He leans in and kisses me and I kiss him back and he say “let's go and tell everyone”. We go towards the door and I open the door and he locks up the door and we walk towards the Woolpack.


	16. Chapter 16

We arrive at the Woolpack and push opens the door and I look around and see Liv and Jacob at the booth we go over and she say “I got you orange juices” and we go over and sit down. She say “did you two talk and is everything OK”. I say “yes but there is something we need to do first so come on” I look at Aaron and say “I am going to tell Vic and Diane so they need to come as well”. He nods and gives me a kiss and we walk over towards the bar and Aaron pushes Leah into the back room and Liv and Jacob are behind and I say “Diane can we have a word” she looks at me and say “of course” I then pop my head into the kitchen and say “Vic can you come out in the back for a minute”. I go into the back room and go over towards the table and peer into the pram Leah is still fast asleep. The door then opens and Vic comes over and sits down. I then look around and see Aaron, Liv, Jacob, Diane and Vic and also Adam as Aaron had texted him sitting down and waiting. I say “I need to tell you something and I am sorry for not telling you sooner but it had to be done this way until we got a definite answer”. They all nod and I say “when I left Emmerdale when I was pregnant as you all know I went to London to see my friend James and moved in with him. Everyday was a challenge to get by I missed my home and my family everyday and it killed me to be so far away but I had to be strong for little nudger. I took one day at time and got through the months but then after Leah was born it got more difficult as she looked so like Aaron and I missed him, Liv, Chas and Paddy so much we were a family. Anyway a couple of weeks before we were coming home I got a phone call from Clive saying that he had been contacted by a Julia about a Brian Moore. Those who don't know that was the name I got on the passport for Andy when he fled the country”. Vic and Diane say “oh my god you have been in touch with him”. I say “anyway there had been some leads but I decided that I would meet this Julia and see of she knew anything. So we met a couple of days later she introduced as Brian Moore partner. I couldn't believe it I questioned her a bit more she knew everything even stuff between us that no one else knew. She was the real deal and they lived close to Emmerdale so I got Clive onto his case and he got arrested and I went to court that's the other reason I didn't come back sooner I needed to be there for him even though I haven't still seen him it's all been through Clive. Anyway the reason this is all being spoken well Aaron asked me to move in with him and Liv and I said yes. Andy coming back and wanted to rent Jacobs Fold and I said yes as when me and Aaron got married I just expected us to move in together”. I look around and Aaron say “have you spoke to him about change of plans?” I say “yes him and Julia can't wait to move in”. I look over at Diane and Vic and say “I am so sorry but Andy didn't want to get everyone's hopes up in case he wasn't aloud back in especially with Sarah illness”. They all look at me and say “how do you know all this”. I say “as soon as Clive started on his case he updated Andy and me on everything that was happening but Andy wasn't aloud back until trial was over and bail conditions were set out so I had to stay he was hurting and he needed me to be there for his case losing Jenny was hard and especially for James as they had grown up together and he did love her once as he did date her for a while until he admitted the truth about him being gay and for Andy to stay strong and come home and be a father to his children”. Diane and Vic come over to me and say “thank you for bringing him home and for keeping your promise and we can't wait to meet this Julia”. Diane and Vic and Adam leave and I say “let's go and get some lunch I am starved”. Liv and Jacob leave the room and then I feel a hand on my arm and he say “so when are you going to move into the Mill then”. I smile and say “tomorrow if you like have to be after work as got customers in and you need to go into the scrapyard”. He smiles and grabs me and kisses me and I kiss him back and then he pulls away and say “sounds good then we need to have discussion about Leah 1st birthday and wedding as it's getting closer”. I reply “ooh sounds good we can do it tomorrow here”. He grabs Leah’s pram and pushes her through to the booth.   
Back at the booth I say “right now we are all fed there is also something you should know I mentioned about Jenny well she was Leah nanny and then when she died I hired someone else for when I returned to Emmerdale she was recommended by Jenny and her name is Sarah and she and her partner Abby live in Leeds and I would love for her to meet you both as your family and she will be looking after Leah while we are at work and Liv is at school or college. He smiles and say “ok we would love to meet her”. Liv nods her head and say “I will leave you to it and go and see Jacob as I have missed seeing him”. Me and Aaron both say “aw she missed him” and make kissing noises. Liv shakes her head and say “brothers” and then kisses us each on the cheek and say “see you soon” and then looks at Aaron and say “told you he would say yes” and smiles and leaves. I say “you thought I would really say no to moving in” he looks down and say “yes I mean we only got back together and we are already engaged and moving in I thought it would be too much too soon especially with Leah to think about and also Andy coming back”. I say “well we never did do slow we have wasted enough time and as I said earlier I missed waking up with you and I hated you leaving too”. He laughs and say “how you going to get your and Leah's stuff from Jacobs Fold to the Mill?” I smile and say “I will use one of the trucks from the garage”. He say “I am sure the boss will let you even though you might need to persuade him as he can be quite grumpy so he might need cheering up”. I lean over and place my hand on his waist and he leans over and puts his hand on my waist and I kiss him and he kisses me back. We are so caught up in kissing we don't hear the pub door open and then the gasps all around.   
I suddenly pull away and look at what the commotion is about. There standing in the doorway is Julia and beside her is Andy. Suddenly there is a gasp and Debbie comes running and say “oh my god you are here” and pulls him into a hug. Then Sarah and Jack comes running over and hugs him and they both say “are you really here dad we missed you so much and we thought we were never going to see you again” they have tears in their eyes and Andy replies “yes I am here I am so sorry I promise I will never leave you again” he then turns to Julia and say “Sarah, Jack this is Julia my partner, Julia this is Sarah, Jack and this is Debbie their mother”. Julia smiles and say “lovely to meet you all Andy talks about you all the time”. Suddenly Andy's eyes full on me and he let's go off Sarah and Jack and walks over to the booth. I feel Aaron squeeze my hand under the table and give him a squeeze back. Andy comes over and holds his hand out and say “thanks Rob for bringing me home” I shake his hand and then suddenly I am pulled into a hug and I say “your welcome, welcome back was the drive OK and did you get all your stuff”. He smiles and say “yes thanks” he then turns to Aaron and say “alright and I hear congratulations are in order for upcoming marriage, moving in together and having a daughter”. Aaron smiles and shows his wedding ring and I hold up my hand and show him my wedding ring and we both say “thanks”. Andy then looks into the pram and say “wow she looks like both of you what did you call her”. I answer Leah Sugden Dingle I named her as I had left but Aaron is on the birth certificate. Andy nods and say “but you are back now” I say “yes we are and I spoke to Moira and Cain about the job on the farm and they said they would love for you to come back to work on the farm with them at Butlers”. Andy smiles and say “thank Rob it's much appreciated and Julia starts her new job at Hotten Hospital we will catch up soon” and then turns around and goes over to sit with Debbie, Sarah, Jack and Julia and gives Julia a kiss and say “thanks”.


	17. Chapter 17

While Andy is talking and making plans with Debbie the pub doors open and then there is a squeal and Diane runs over to the booth and Andy is pulled into a hug from Vic and Diane and say “welcome back we missed you so much”. Andy say “good to be back and I missed you too so much” pulling them into another hug. Andy then turns around and say “Julia this is Diane, Vic and Vic’s husband Adam and Vic, Diane and Adam this is Julia my partner”. Julia say “nice to meet you all I have heard a lot about you all”. They pull up a chair and sit down at the booth. They start talking amongst each other about how Julia and Andy met and about why they are home now. Vic comes over to mine and Aaron's booth and say “come and sit with us”. I say “really Vic I need to get going Leah needs to be put to bed”. Vic say “please just half hour then you can go and Leah needs to be introduced please”. I say “fine” I look over to Aaron and say “are you coming or do you have to get back to Liv”. He replies “half hour as Liv not home yet she just texted and also Cain texted saying that he has roped in Matty, Zak, Sam, Pete and Moira for tea duty to help you move into the Mill”. I say “we don't need everybody I haven't got that much stuff as all the furniture can stay there for Andy and Julia it's only Leah’s cot bed and stuff”. Vic smiles and I give him a kiss and he kisses me back and i say “I thought you didn't do pda”. He smiles and say “well I missed you and I enjoy kissing you so I don't mind”. I say “mm I enjoy being kissed by you” and he leans in for another kiss and then pulls away and grabs my hand and intertwine our fingers and pushes Leah’s pram over to where they are all sat.   
I say “nice to see you again Julia” and sit down and Aaron sits down then I say “didn't Mark come with you?” Andy say “he will here in a bit actually Julia had said that you had met I am just sorry that he was so forward with you”. I say “it's fine least he got Connor to back off for a bit”. Vic say “who is this Mark?” Andy say “he is a mate he helped move our stuff but he is staying the night if that's ok with Rob as it's still your house if not he can stay at a hotel”. I shake my head and say “it's fine it will be nice to catch up with him”. Suddenly Aaron say “is there going to be enough space you could always stay at the Mill tonight and Leah could sleep in her pram”. Vic smiles and say “that's a great idea as Andy and Julia can have the bed and Mark can be on the sofa”. I smile and say “yes that's good”. All of a sudden door opens and Mark is there and Andy say “speaking of Mark here he is”. Mark comes over and I stand up and give him a hug and Mark gives me the once over. I say “we were just talking about you”. Mark smiles and say “all good things I hope”. Andy say “yes of course mate we were going through sleeping arrangements for tonight so we will have the sofa at ours, me and Julia in the bed and then Rob and Leah will be at the Mill”. Mark smiles and I say “Mark this is Vic mine and Andy’s sister, Diane who is our mum and this is Aaron my fiance”. Mark smiles and say “nice to meet you and aw this is Aaron so your back together and engaged and moving in together congratulations”. Andy and Julia look at each other and Vic say “so how do you know Rob Mark?” he shrugs and say “when Julia found out from this website about the garage in Emmerdale and Brian recognised his brother the elusive Robert Sugden we couldn't believe it but then we read that a guy called Steve was running it so we was going to leave it until there was an announcement that Robert Sugden was returning to the business. So Julia reached out to the lawyer Clive who was also a friend and set up a meeting. Anyway Clive took on the case and I went with Julia to the couple of the meetings and Brian talked about Rob all the time. Then I saw the picture and he was hot so I made Julia drag me to some other meetings. I did ask him out and he turned me down but he was good to talk to so we hung out then he left and here we are”. I say “I am so sorry Mark I didn't mean to hurt you but after losing Jenny it was time to come home Leah needed her other dad” Mark say “it's OK Robert I know” and he places his hand on mine. I pull my hand away and say “well it's been great catching up but I need to go as got a busy day and Leah is going to wake up soon”. I stand up and Aaron stands up and Aaron pushes Leah towards the door and I say “bye it was nice seeing you again and we will catch up another time”. Andy say “yes we will just finishing our drinks then we will be going to”. I nod and go towards the door and open the door and pull Aaron into me. He say “so Mark he is nice” I say “is that a bit of jealousy I hear you have no worries I am yours and only yours”. He say “good you are mine too and I hope I didn't overstep about you and Leah staying at the Mill tonight”. I reply “no you didn't I was going to ask actually as forgot Mark had come with them”. He leans over and kisses me and I kiss him back and pull him towards the Mill.   
When we arrive at the Mill I say “I will be a minute just going to get some stuff from Andy’s wow its weird saying that”. He smiles and say “ok see you in a bit”. I walk over towards Jacobs Fold and open the door with the key and go inside and start getting stuff together. Aaron then turns towards the door and pushes Leah pram through the door. He say “welcome home princess” suddenly I see Liv and Jacob on the sofa and say “hope I am not interrupting” and laughs and Liv say “what's Leah doing here?” I answer “Rob and Leah staying the night as Andy has shown up with Julia and Mark so there is no room at Jacobs Fold so I offered here” Liv say “of course you did I mean you wouldn't want Mark sharing with Rob”. I say “fine so I might of been a bit jealous but you should of heard this guy talking about Rob and the way he gave him the once over and he was alright looking”. All of a sudden the door opens and Rob walks in and he say “so he was alright looking was he I really didn't notice all I could think about was my gorgeous fiance beside me”. Liv laughs and Jacob say “ok guys enough with the heart eyes get a room” Liv laughs and say “don't encourage them”. Aaron say “actually we have a room” and I say “yes we do but we need to get this little girl fed, changed and then to her pram”. I then go over to the kitchen and plug the preparing machine in and then put bottle under and press start button and Aaron then say “I will take her pram upstairs”. He hands Leah over to me and I nod and give him a kiss and then he grabs the pram and takes it upstairs to the room. I turn around and get back to the bottle but it's not done yet so I go over to the changing bag and get changing mat out and do her bum she had just wet so I change her then I hear the machine beeps which means that the bottle is done. I hand Leah over to Liv and goes over to the bin and puts the nappy in and then I go over and grab the bottle I test it on my wrist it's just warm. I hand over the bottle and Leah grabs it and starts suckling. While she is finishing her bottle I am wondering where Aaron is as he taking ages. I say “I am going to check on Aaron” I grab Leah’s bag with her pyjamas in and head up the spiral staircase. When I get up the top I can hear Aaron going through the drawers I laugh and wonder what he is looking for. I open the door and say “everything ok you have been ages and what are you looking for” he stops and say “this here you go”. I look down and he has handed me some pictures and he say “I couldn't get rid of them as much as wanted to but finally we took them down as they were making it worse and Liv was acting up again. I nod and I say “it's OK I understand you were moving on without us” he looks at me and say “please don't say it like that Rob” I say “how do you want me to say it it's what everyone done and I don't blame you, it's OK that you had moved on” he say “I swear we hadn't it was just hard it was a reminder to us all that we had lost and not for us but whoever came to the Mill like Vic, Adam, Chas, Paddy etc. I say “Leah is just having a bottle and I changed her bum and then we just need to put her in her pyjamas and then put her to bed”. He say “our princess is home thank you for coming back”. I say “your welcome she needed you I just didn't realise that I needed you too, you complete me, you changed everything and I can't wait to be married to you and to be Mr Sugden Dingle I love you I always have and always will”. He has tears in his eyes and he replies “ditto and I love you too more than you know and I can't wait to be married to you and be Mr Sugden Dingle either”. He then say “let's go and get Leah she is probably exhausted bless her she has had a long day”. I say “yes come on let's go” and grab his hand and drag him downstairs.


	18. Chapter 18

When we get downstairs I notice that Leah has finished her milk and Liv is now giving her cuddles and saying “I love you Leah” and giving kisses to her. When they hear us coming downstairs Liv say “wow I haven't seen them for a while” pointing to the photos. I say “back where they belong” and place them on the mantelpiece. I go over to Leah and say “are you tired baby girl”. Liv places a kiss on her forehead and say “good night baby girl” Liv then hands Leah over and say “I am going to walk Jacob home be back soon”. We both nod and say “bye Jacob see you tomorrow”. Jacob smiles and say “bye Rob, bye Aaron, bye Leah and also places a kiss on her forehead and then goes towards the door and grabs Liv’s hand and pulls her towards the door. They leave and I say “let's go and get your pyjamas on” I walk up the stairs and say “you coming” he smiles and say “yes I am coming” and we both go upstairs. When we reach the top I push open the door and say “come on baby girl let's get you in your pyjamas”. I lay Leah down on the bed and put her pyjamas on. Leah sits up and looks around and I pick her up and say “let's go and find your pram”. I open the door and say “here you go you lay down and go sleep then you will have your own bed tomorrow love you baby girl”. Aaron comes up behind me and say “good night baby girl sleep well”. I move towards the door and about to head downstairs when I get pulled back and he say “where do you think you are going” I say “downstairs” he say “I don't think so our bed is calling I want you”. I say “mmm a early night might be best we have a busy day tomorrow” he say “yes and you are going to be busy now Mr Sugden Dingle” I say “I love when you call me that” and he pulls me into the bedroom where we make love. 

After a while I hear the front door open I look beside me and he is fast asleep. I slowly get up out of bed and get t shirt and trousers on I then walk down to Leah’s room and check on her she is fast asleep. I then close the door and make my way downstairs. Liv is sat on the sofa and I say “hi Jacob get home ok”. She nods and say “where Aaron?” I reply “asleep and Leah asleep too”. She say “so how does it feel to be back here?” I reply “weird I miss James and his partner, old work colleagues but I made the right decision to come home it was time plus I really missed Vic and you can't believe she is still married last time I spoke to you you both said that they were separating”. She replies “they were they argued all the time and then when you got in touch and we lost contact she was upset and she and Adam had talked and then Adam went to the clinic for follow up tests and it revealed he could have children it would take a bit longer so they got back together and he hasn't left her side since”. I say “I am happy she seems much more happier and they are smitten they always have been”. She say “like another couple I know”. I shake my head and say “what about the Whites what happened there”. She goes quiet and looks down at the floor and say “well as you know Lachan admitted about shooting Lawrence and got sent down but at the trial it also come out that he had killed 2 other people that had found out about him shooting Lawrence and was blackmailing him so he killed them. It was horrible when they found the bodies they were buried in the woods then the Whites decided that they were going to break Lachan out but the police caught up with them and they had some sort of argument as Lachan wanted to take Belle with them. Anyway they crashed Lawrence died on impact, Chrissie was alive but died after and Rebecca was alive but was diagnosed with brain damage and Lachan was carted back to prison and he was moved to a secure unit a few months back as he tried to escape prison and kidnapped Belle but Ross got her back and Rebecca and Ross left together to go for a new start in Liverpool. Lachan was sentenced for the 2 killings, kidnapping of Belle and also assault of a police officer as he resisted arrest so he was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole”. I sit down and say “wow I can't believe it, it's weird she was my wife and they were only family I know until Aaron and you, he really did change everything and I can't believe they are really gone”.

After awhile she say “ the Dingles rallied around Belle and helped her at the same time this was going on Aaron was having a hard time with panic attacks, prison flashbacks and drugs so they had to be there for both it was tiring and also with me lashing out and acting out it was really difficult time and all I wanted was you to be there”. She has tears in her eyes and I pull her into a hug and I say “I am sorry for leaving after that prison visit it scared me how volatile he was and he had so much anger and he lashed out after saying all that stuff I knew that I couldn't stick around. I knew if I had stuck around we would of ended up hurting each other and we couldn't of come back from that and I couldn't bring our child into that but as time went on and hanging out with James, Connor and Mark and with Connor and Mark throwing themselves at me I realised that I still loved Aaron and I couldn't of been with anyone else so I focused on work and Leah. It got harder after Leah was born as she looked so like Aaron but I showed her the photos of you all and mentioned you all the time. James had tried to set me up but I just wasn't interested and finally he gave up. Connor tried as well he was so in love with me but I could never see him that way I knew too much about him he was a mate and nothing more. Mark came onto the scene and I didnt even notice he was flirting with me it was James that mentioned I needed to talk to him and so I did and we have been mates ever since”. She say “but you know everything about Aaron you have seen him at his worst on drugs and at his best when you were together properly”. I smile and say “that's the difference between Connor, Mark or any other guy and Aaron, Aaron sees me and still wants to be with me after everything I have done not just recently but during the affair, my shooting, the car crash everything he should of run a mile but he never did and he never tried to change me and I have never felt like this before I love Aaron with all my heart I would die for him and even if we weren't together I would do anything for him he is really my soulmate I can't imagine being with anyone else and he accepted me for being me”. I look over at Liv and she has tears in her eyes and she say “you are a soft lad aren't you, you soppy git, and you are a great person and never change because we love you”. She leans over and pulls me into a hug and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I laugh and say “I won't just don't tell Aaron I will never live it down with the teasing”. She laughs and suddenly there is a cough behind us and he is there on the stairs and say “I heard everything”. We both turn around and he has tears in his eyes and she say “I going to go up to bed good night love you both”. She walks up the stairs and we hear the door shut. 

Aaron sits down next to me and is looking at me. I say “how much did you really hear”. He looks at me and say “everything it was cold without you in bed and then I heard Liv and you talking so I just waited and listened”. He then say “sorry for eavesdropping I just didn't want to interrupt”. I say “it's OK I don't mind that you know but I meant what I said I could never be with anyone else even flirting felt like cheating on you”. He looks away and say “I am sorry for being with Alex and Matt but I swear I never slept with them just flirting, kissing and hanging out it was never serious”. I say “it's OK Aaron I expected you to move on you deserved to be happy and that wasn't with me at the time”. I grab his hand and say “I wasn't happy and I hadn't moved on I really thought you weren't coming back no one had heard anything from you so I went out to Barwest and then met Matt had another couple of dates and then before I knew it it had been 3 months then you came back and here we are I want us I want this I really do”. I reply “me too but Leah has to come first and that means no more lying”. He say “I know she has to come first”. I say “well we better go to bed we have work tomorrow and moving my stuff in your stuck with us”. He say “wouldn't have it any other way” he grabs my hand and pulls me upstairs and opens the door and I check on Leah she is still fast asleep and then I join him and then we get undressed and get into bed and fall asleep. As I fall asleep I think back to mine and Aaron's conversation and what Liv had said they were hiding something and I couldn't carry on like this I would ask them tomorrow after work.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning I woke up to Aaron in my arms then I hear Leah. I slide out of his arms and get some clothes on. I go across to Leah she is sat up and as soon as she sees me she puts her arms out. I say “hello baby girl” she giggles and she cuddles into me and she say “dada dada” I say “let's go and get some breakfast”. When I get downstairs I place Leah on the floor and go over towards the kitchen and put some bread in toaster and then I put the sausage in the oven, the bacon and eggs in frying pan and put tomatoes in the saucepan and wait. I then go over to the cupboard and get plates and start dishing up. Suddenly Liv and Aaron are there and say “smells good I missed this”. I place the plates on the table and then I get the butter from the fridge and butter the toast and give Leah the toast she coos and starts eating. I then get the other pieces of toast and pass them to Aaron, Liv and finally my plate and say “eat up before it goes cold”. They both sit down at the table and I sit down with them and Leah is on floor happily munching on her toast and we eat our fried breakfast. I then get up and press the button on machine and start her bottle. I then start the coffee machine and wait. The beep on the machine goes and put the mugs in front of Aaron and glass of orange juice for Liv and I have my coffee. After we are all finished I take the plates over to the sink and I look over at Leah and she has finished her toast and I hand her her milk. She reaches for it and starts suckling. I say “Sarah will be here soon I am going to get dressed”, Aaron say “me too Liv keep an eye on Leah” she looks at us and say “will do go and get dressed”. We go upstairs and go in the bedroom and we get dressed I have a blue suit on and he has a black hoodie and blue jeans. We then head back downstairs.

When we get downstairs we see Leah she has finished her milk and is crawling around she then finds her toy and throws it across the room and starts giggling and then finds her rattle and throws that and starts giggling. I pick her up and change her bum and put her clothes on and say “all ready for Sarah”. She then say “dada dada” she then reaches out for Aaron. He picks her up and cuddles into her and she rubs her eyes. I then say “I will be back in a sec just going to put her down for a nap” Liv, Aaron and me all give her a kiss on the forehead and say “get some sleep we will see you later”. I then walk up the stairs with Leah in my arms and put her down for a nap I turn the monitor on and I hear Livs voice “so did you talk to him after I went to bed” then I hear Aaron say “ye” Liv say “you need to tell him Aaron about the drugs and explain about Alex” he replies “I will just not today they are moving in today I don't want to ruin it and Liv huffs and say “fine don't say I didn't warn you”. I then look over at Leah and think “what about drugs and what about Alex”. I then leave the room and go downstairs and say “she's asleep”. They both look at me and Liv say “what time will be meet at Woolpack it shouldn't take that long to move your stuff in”. I laugh and say “about 7 as haven't got much stuff as it's in storage in Leeds”. Aaron then say “won't you need some of your stuff out of storage”. I reply “no it's just Leah's old clothes, my comics and some other stuff”. They both say “oh OK I suppose we can always get it out at a later date you just need Leah's clothes, your clothes, definitely Leah's bed and her toys”. I smile and say “yes sounds good”. 

There is a knock at the door and I go over towards the door and open it and say “nice to see you again Sarah come in”. She then say “nice place so this is the Mill”. I reply “yes” I then pull her into the living room and say “Sarah this is my fiance Aaron Dingle and Liv my daughter and Aaron, Liv this is Sarah our nanny”. She smiles and say “nice to meet you” she then looks around and say “where Leah” I reply “she has gone for a nap but don't worry the baby monitor is on and this one on too she has had her breakfast and her milk and if she wants a drink give her some juice there some made up in the fridge and her meal is in fridge for dinner time we finish around 5 but might be later depends how busy business is”. She laughs and say “it's fine Mr Sugden go to work and we will see you later and nice to meet you both Mr Dingle and Liv”. We all go towards the door and open it and Aaron say “she is nice” Liv say “yes she is” I then say “Liv you better go, you will miss the school bus”. Liv then gives us both a kiss and she then whispers “thanks I love you see you later”. Just then Jacob appears and Liv grabs his hand and pulls him towards the bus stop. I go over to my car and he comes up beside me and kisses me and say “see you later I will text you Mr Sugden ”. I kiss him back and say “yes have a good day Mr Dingle” and we both get into our cars and Aaron drives to the scrapyard and I drive towards Sugden Dingle Motors.


	20. Chapter 20

It's 5 o'clock on my way to the Jacobs Fold I had a text from Andy saying that he was gone for the day out with Julia and now he was spending time with Sarah and Jack so he will be gone for a couple of hours and I had text Liv and Aaron to say what was happening. When I park up at Jacobs Fold I can see our truck with Sugden Dingle Motors on the side and I see that nearly all of the stuff is already in the truck and I see Cain, Zak, Sam, Adam coming out of the house and Cain say “anything else we have missed?, as most of furniture is already at the Mill and it's yours anyway”. I say “no I think that's all of it but how did you get in?” Adam say “Andy has just left so let us in and said to lock up with your key”. I say “ok well I will just look around and see if you have missed anything”. They nod and say “ok we will be waiting”. I go into the house and look around it's nearly empty all the photos are gone, i go into the kitchen and all of Leah's stuff has gone her highchair, preparation machine and all of her cups and bottles I then go upstairs and Leah's room is empty and then look at Andy room and there is suitcases on the bed and holdall and the wardrobe is empty”. I then sigh and sit on the bed and look around. All these images go through my head as I stare at a picture on the side its of me, Andy and Vic as children we look so happy and then I look at the other picture it's of Sarah, Jack, me and Andy and then I look at the photo of Andy and Julia they look so happy and I smile. 

I am so in my thoughts I don't hear the door open and Aaron walks in and sits on the bed and he say “hey I missed you, are you ok”. I say “I missed you too, yes just remembering” I lean over and give him a kiss and he kisses me back. I then say “how was work?” he replies “good we shifted all that scrap me, Ellis and Adam did so we got Belle in to watch the phones and do the paperwork she was really good at it actually I might offer her a job so I can help out at the garage more and see my gorgeous fiance more” his eyes light up and I say “sounds like a good idea you will have to check with Zak and Lisa tho incase she is wanted at the farm”. He say “what about you how was your day?” I say “good all the cars are fixed and back with their owners and Mark popped in to say goodbye so we went for a drink”. He say “cool sounds good”. I can see the jealousy in his eyes and I grab him and kiss him and put my hands on his waist and say “let's go and unload this stuff then we can go to the Woolpack and get Leah”. He say “who is with Leah anyway as its coming up half 5 doesn't Sarah finish at 5” I say “yes Liv is back from school and Leah is with Liv as Jacob doing a shift at the shop so Sarah rang and said she was leaving and that Liv was back but also Vic had arrived as well”. He say “right OK let's go” and I drag him downstairs and when we get outside Cain say “anything else to come” I reply “no you have it all thank you” I then turn around and lock the door up and say “let's go” Aaron comes over to my car and I unlock it and we both get in. I laugh and say “come in why don't you” he say “I will I missed you” I reply “soft lad”. I then roll the window down and say to Cain and the others “see you at the Mill then we will go to the pub and have a drink it's on me” they all cheer and they all leave and drive off. Aaron then say “now who's the soft lad” I chuckle and start the car and drive and set off for the Mill. 

We arrive at the Mill and get out of the car and the others are already started unloading I can see Leah's drawers and Leah's bed going into the Mill I can see Liv by the door with Leah is her arms. Me and Aaron walk over to and say “hi baby girl did you have fun with Sarah?” Liv replies “yes she had to leave as she finished at 5 as she had dinner to go to with Abby”. I pick Leah up and give her cuddles and say “missed you, how was school Liv?” Aaron then picks Leah up and gives her cuddles and Liv say “good”. Liv say “what about your day at work?” I reply “busy but good all the cars are back with their owners” and Aaron say “me, Adam, Ellis picked up a huge amount of scrap he is a customer from the garage anyway we left Belle handling phones and the paperwork she was brilliant”. He smiled as he was talking and Liv say “cool well you boys better go and help out I am going to put Leah down for her nap in her pram”. We both nod and then she goes back into the house. I then go over to the truck and grab a couple of holdalls with clothes in and carry it into the Mill and then Aaron say “are we still going to the pub” I say “yes we are I owe these guys drinks”. I smile and say “besides your mum text and said she has something to tell us all so we have to go”. At this moment Liv comes and say “they say all of your stuff is in so they will meet us at the Woolpack”. I say “ok that's fine”. I am about to turn around then Aaron grabs my arm and say “welcome home Rob” and hands me a key then kisses me I kiss him back. Liv then pulls me into a hug and say “welcome home Rob back where you belong”. I smile and look around say “home sweet home”. I then say “let's go I will unpack later” they smile and we grab our coats and grab Leah's pram and push her through the door. Suddenly Liv takes Leah's pram and starts walking and then Aaron locks up and he reaches to hold my hand and say “I love you Rob so much” and kisses me I kiss him back and say “I love you too Aaron now let's go they will be waiting”. He laughs and pulls me and we walk towards the Woolpack both smiling we are happy.


	21. Chapter 21

When we arrive at the Woolpack we open the door and go in and we can see everyone here there is Cain, Moira, Zak, Lisa, Sam, Lydia, Vic, Adam, Chas and Paddy. Liv comes from the back room and say “put Leah in the back room she is asleep” we both nod and I say “let's go and celebrate us moving into the Mill”. They both smile and I say “what's everyone want to drink?” Cain then say “everyone got drinks we just need to get yours, Aaron's and Liv’s drink and pay for them I nod and go over to the bar and say “2 pints and orange juice please”. Diane say “coming up” and pours the drinks I then hand over the money and get the drinks and go over to the booth where Aaron and Liv are sat. Cain then says “thanks you didn't have to pay for all our drinks”. I say “your welcome” and then Chas says “to Aaron, Robert, Liv and Leah welcome home”. They all say “Aaron, Robert, Liv and Leah welcome home” and drink their drinks. They then move to other booths so it's just Chas, Paddy, Adam, Vic, Liv, Aaron and me. We start talking about how work was, how the move was and how everyone's day is going. While we are talking I notice Aaron has tensed up and Liv and Aaron are looking at each other. I wonder what's going on and then suddenly there is a guy by our table and he say “hi Aaron” and he replies “hi Alex” suddenly I stop this is the doctor Aaron's ex and I look at them both and he doesn't look happy. I wonder what has happened Aaron doesn't talk about it I wonder did he like him, did they go on dates, and did Liv like him and what about the other Dingles had they met him. I am interrupted from my thoughts by Aaron saying “Alex this is Rob and Rob this is Alex” Alex then shakes my hand and looks down and notices the ring then looks at Aaron's hand and notices his ring. 

Alex then says “so you broke up with Matt to get back with Robert the one who left you hurt, broken and confused and your marrying him”. He replies “yes Alex I am back with Robert and yes we are getting married I love him”. Alex say “are you joking, how can you love someone who hurt you like that, he left, you were a mess and he took your baby away from you and then he shows back up and all is forgiven”. Aaron then says “Alex I know but he is back now and we have a daughter together and I wasn't the only one that hurt I said some nasty stuff to him at that prison visit and the guilt nearly destroyed me”. Alex says “yes it did and you are going back for more”. He say “look Alex I am going to be a father to Leah and I am back with him I love him it's always been Robert”. Alex scoffs and looks me straight in the eye and say “how can you love someone and hate them, he left and it destroyed you, you were on drugs and you was so far gone you didn't notice Liv drinking getting out of control and she ended up in hospital with alcohol poisoning and you cried and you told me that you hated him and that you blamed him for everything that was happening I and you told me that you were better of without them”. I gasp and I have tears in my eyes and I say “I am just going to check on Leah” Aaron tries to grab me but he say “Rob wait” but I pull out of his reach and I can hear Liv and Vic calling my name but i just keep walking. He then say “you had no right telling him that I was on drugs I was angry and lashing out and I was self destructing but I didn't mean anything I said I love them”. He then sneers and say “really you moved on with Matt quick enough coming up 3 months wasn't it”. He then say “just go Alex”. Liv and Vic get up and go into the backroom. 

In the backroom Rob is staring at Leah and she is still fast asleep. Door opens and Liv and Vic pull me into a hug and say “we are so sorry Rob”. I pull away and go sit down on the sofa and Liv and Vic both come sit on either side and they grab my hand. Liv say “he didn't mean what he said, he was high, blaming himself and felt guilty so he self destructed”. I have tears in my eyes and say “what, he self harmed you mean”. Liv and Vic look at each other and Vic say “no not how you mean I swear Rob he didn't”. I cry and they hold me and Vic and Liv say “he loves you Rob and he loves Leah more than anything and your a family and always will be”. I stay quiet I can't believe he hated me this is worse than before when it was an affair as I had our daughter. I say “I know he does I am just processing this and I feel there is more to come” and I look over at Liv and say “I heard you two talking through the monitor”. She gasps and I say “Liv please tell me what am I missing”. Vic and Liv both say “it's Aaron's story to tell I am sorry”. I wipe my tears away and say “let's get back out there”. Liv say “are you sure Alex is still there”. I reply “let's go” and I grab their hands and pull them towards the door and walks through back to the pub. 

At the booth I can see that Alex is still there and I say “Leah is still asleep”. I take a seat next to Aaron and Liv sits next to us and then Vic sits with Adam. Aaron puts his hand on my arm but I can't deal with him so I pull away and looks at his face and he looks hurt. I look the other way and try not to cry. Alex then say “answer me one question why did you kiss me?” he replies “I was hurt, confused and I liked the attention you were giving me and then I ran of as I was ashamed and I felt I had betrayed Rob”. Alex then say “I thought we had something”. He replies “yes I liked you but it was too soon then we hung out as mates until you told me to turn my back on Liv I had already lost my son/daughter I was not losing my little sister as well”. Alex say “fine play happy families I am so done” and storms out and slams the pub doors. We look around and we can see that the pub is now quite busy and a lot of Dingles and Sudgens have shown up including Faith, Debbie with Jack and Sarah, Andy with Julia, Charity and Vanessa and Sam had been joined by Lydia and Marlon is out of the kitchen waiting. Chas say “well that was entertaining, not”. They all laugh and drink the rest of their drinks.

After a while Chas clears her throat and say “well as you are here me and Paddy have an announcement to make”. Chas looks at Paddy and Paddy say “well you all might have noticed the tension between me and Chas well it's because we had to make this big decision together but we wanted different things”. Chas then gulps and say “I love Paddy I just couldn't see me doing this”. Everyone looks around confused and then Chas then say “what we are trying to say is we are pregnant”. Their is gasps all around and then Aaron runs over to Chas and Paddy and hugs them. Liv goes over and say “oh my god I am so happy for you both” and she hugs them. Chas then looks at Aaron and say “we are sorry we didn't tell you but it was just a hard decision and we were arguing a lot”. Paddy say “but we worked it out and I love your mum so much”. He smiles and say “it's OK I am so happy for you both you will be amazing parents just look at me and I have a little brother/sister I am so excited”. I then go over to them and say “congratulations so when will the baby be born?” they then say “November”. We all say “to Chas and Paddy” and drink our drinks. I smile and look around everyone is congratulating Chas and Paddy so I slip through the doors into the back room. I go over to Leah and look down at her and memories of finding about her, the midwife appointments and finding out it was a girl flash through my mind. I start to cry and sit down and just watch her.


	22. Chapter 22

Suddenly the door opens and Aaron walks in. He looks at me and say “everyone was wondering where you were”. I shrug and say “sorry needed a breather it was a bit crowded”. He laughs and say “were you thinking about Leah?” I say “yes I was finding out about her, the midwife appointments and finding we were having a girl and then registering her birth”. He grabs my hand but I pull away and look away I can't be comforted not right now. He then has tears in his eyes and say “Rob I am so sorry about Alex and you know I didn't mean what I said I was hurting and scared”. I then say “I was hurt too but I never hated you”. I sigh and say “Aaron what am I missing and why were you scared and what did Liv and Vic mean”. He looks horrified and say “what did they say”. I reply “that you didn't self harm not in the way I am thinking so what happened tell me I said no more lying”. He is crying and he say “I know i was going to tell you”. I say “I know there is something I heard Liv and you on the baby monitor this morning”. He sighs and say “ok I will tell you but you have to let me talk”. I nod my head and he say “it started when I got out of prison I told you about Jason the prison bully well around about August he found me in Emmerdale he was out and he was pissed as I had dobbed him in for dealing and also he didn't like the fact I had left and was off the drugs. He had lost his control of me and he hated it anyway he beat up Adam and Vic was terrified. Then he showed up at the gym and he had his hands all over Vic she was terrified and alarmed and she screamed. I got angry and then we fought but he said it wasn't enough that he wanted to fight me one on one I agreed. Anyway Jason stuck around and I was paranoid, jumpy, shaken up, the panic attacks were getting worse so were the nightmares were getting more frequent I needed you and you weren't here and we didn't know how to reach you as you had stopped contact.”

“I needed to feel numb it was hurting too much I wanted to cut so badly but I couldn't I kept seeing your disappointed face and so I contacted my prison roomie Ethan I needed spice. But Ethan brought Jason with him and Jason started taunting me and I was a mess and all these memories flashed through my mind and Liv must of overheard as the next thing I knew Cain was there flushing the drugs and threatening Jason and Ethan had run off and Cain got me into counselling and I talked to her regularly and I went to meetings. We haven't seen Jason since and we haven't seen Ethan. At the same time Liv was getting into trouble and we were arguing all the time she blamed me for losing you and the baby. She was hurting and she started drinking heavily and then one day I found her unconscious she was admitted to the hospital and was found to had alcohol poisoning that's where I met Alex and he was nice and interested. He listened to my problems and he helped me with Liv but she spiralled further I didn't notice I was hanging out with Alex and then she got arrested and we had this huge row because he wanted me to leave her there but I couldn't so I stopped all contact. Then everyone was on at me at new year that we hadn't heard from you and I met Matt at Barwest and he was a builder and reminded me of Jackson and we started dating. I am so sorry Rob but I swear what I told Alex I didn't mean I never hated you and especially our little girl. I still see a counsellor me and Liv both do. I love you Rob please say something as you can't even look at me so what does this mean for us. Please Rob tell me you still want this and tell me that this hasn't changed anything. I want this Rob please we are a family”. I look at him and he has tears in his eyes and I say “of course I do still want this, I love you Aaron, it's just a huge shock and I feel so guilty that I wasn't there for you and Liv and you had to go through that on your own I am so sorry Aaron”. I take his hand and say “promise me that it will never get that bad because I can't be around that Aaron I have to think about Leah so promise me”. He say “oh Rob I promise i haven't touched the stuff since”. I nod and then pull him into a hug and kiss him and he kisses me back. I say “let's go home” he smiles and say “yes let's go home”. We got through the door and there is Liv looking worried I say “come on let's go home”. He say “we talked and we are OK promise”. She looks at me and can see that I have been crying and I say “we aren't going anywhere we are here for good whatever happens”. Aaron has Leah pram and we all walk back towards the Mill. Finally home and where we belong.


	23. Chapter 23

It's early evening we are at the Woolpack and we are discussing the wedding. It's me, Aaron, Liv, Vic, Adam, Chas, Paddy and Diane at sat at a booth. I look over at Diane and say “so I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle?” at the same time Aaron say “mum would you walk me down the aisle?” Chas and Diane say “we would be honoured of course we will”. We then hug and then I say “blue suits, decorated gazebo, lighting and decorations but no christmas decorations”. They all start laughing and then Jacob comes over and sits near Liv and grabs her hand. I then say “Vics doing the cake so all sorted” and then Liv say “ooh now we can talk about the event that is coming up soon” I smile and say “what finishing school?” Liv laughs and say “yes but I am on about Leah's 1st birthday”. I say “oh well it's not a big deal as she isn't going to remember it so I was just going to do a small do at home”. Chas and Vic both shout “no you can't it's a big deal big Dingle party and a photo cake for the party”. I look over at Aaron and he hasn't said anything everyone notices as well as I say “Aaron what do you think?” he then say “sorry did you say something”. I say “Leah's 1st birthday party or just small do at home”. He then say “I suppose party and photo cake sounds good”. I say “ok” I then go into my wallet and pull a picture out and say to Vic “use this one for the cake” she holds the picture up and say “aww how cute when was it taken” I reply “it was half hour after she was born one of the doctors took it”. They all smile and then I look at Aaron he has tears in his eyes and he gets up and goes through to the backroom. I say “I will go and the rest plan Leah's party”. They nod and I go to follow Aaron. 

I push open the door and can hear that Aaron is crying I go over to him and pull him into a hug and he keeps crying and he say “I am so sorry Rob” I reply “Aaron stop apologising we have talked we are OK now”. He then looks at me and say “I should of been there Rob you were alone and you needed me and Liv”. I say “it's OK Aaron I had James I know it's not the same but he was my family when I left Emmerdale he got me through the dark days”. He then say “I know” I say “look Aaron we are together now I know you missed some of her firsts but she will have loads more and I took loads of photos and we can make more memories like her 1st birthday party and our wedding”. He then say “yes I know I love you Rob and I can't wait to be married to you”. I say “I love you too Aaron but no xmas decorations”. He say “whenever, wherever I will marry you as long as we are there surrounded by our loved ones I don't care what it looks like”. I smile and I say “same now are we going to go back in as they are going to be worried”. He say “yes let's go” and drags me out back into the pub. 

Back at the table they look up and Liv say “are you OK”. He say “yes sorry for running out like that”. Chas say “it's OK love we understand but your together now that's what counts”. Vic say “so we are thinking having party at the Mill maybe outside depending on weather”. Liv nods and Aaron and me say “that is a great idea” and Chas say “yes more space to fit everyone in”. Vic say “well as everyone is here me and Adam have an announcement” I look around and can see that Moira and Diane are in the pub and she say “anyway we are pregnant Rob your going to be a uncle”. I say “congratulations to you both I am happy for you”. Adam had been pulled into a hug by Aaron “congratulations bro you will be an amazing father”. Adam say “thanks bro” and then everyone was congratulating them and I say “to Vic and Adam you will be amazing parents cheers” and drank our drinks. I then say “well it's late we should be going Leah's going to need her feed soon”. Aaron nods and we say bye to everyone and then Liv comes from the back room with Leah's pram and Jacob beside her. Me and Aaron smile and Liv say “I got this let's go”. We all leave the Woolpack and head towards the Mill


	24. Chapter 24

A couple of months had passed and Liv had finally finished school and had done her last exam now she could relax and enjoy her time off before starting college. At the Mill Liv was sat at the kitchen table drawing in her sketchbook. Rob comes in and looks over her shoulder and say “wow these are brilliant, great, you are really talented and amazing”. She then say “thanks” I look again and say “this is amazing when did you take this picture” she replies “when we were at Jacobs Fold when you came back to Emmerdale”. I say “wow is this what you are hoping to do at college”. She say “yes art and business” I smile and say “amazing I am so proud of you Liv”. Aaron then suddenly appears and say “same I am proud of you to sis”. We both smile and then we both sit down at the kitchen table and she say “I have something to ask you”. We look at each other and say “we are listening” and then she say “ok well I was wondering if after you are married I can take your name so Liv Sugden Dingle and I will need to ask mum”. I and Aaron have tears in our eyes and we say “yes we would love for you to change your name”, Aaron then says “but you have to check with your mum” and she squeals and say “yes I will thank you”. She pulls us into a hug and smiles. 

The scrapyard was doing amazing and making a profit every day and thanks to the website from the garage they were getting more business. Which was great for Adam with being a dad soon and keeping them busy but it means that no one was there so we decided to hire Belle to do the paperwork and answer the phones she really enjoyed it and was amazing with the customers and she really got on with Ellis. Me and Aaron spent the majority of our time at the garage which was very busy and Sarah was good and everyone got on with her and she adored Leah. On weekends Liv helped out at the garage and the scrapyard. Dave and Tom were still our mechanics but as Aaron wasn't at the scrapyard he did like fixing the cars so Dave or Tom would help out at the scrapyard which was good for when Adam needed his paternity leave when the baby is born. Chas and Vic was getting bigger and couldn't wait to be mums.


	25. Chapter 25

It was now August and was Leah's 1st birthday party. At the Mill Leah was still asleep and Liv was still asleep. Me and Aaron was lying in bed and he cuddles into me and looks at me and say “thanks for coming back and making me happy again”. I smile and say “your welcome and same” he then say “have you invited anyone from London to the party?”. I say “yes” I look at him and he say “cool who?” I reply “well James, Connor and Mark but luckily for you they said they were busy so I will skype James later”. He smiles and say “aww that's a shame I would love to see them again”. I grab him and I kiss him and he kisses me back. He then say “so who have we invited to this party is there going to be any children there?” I chuckle and say “yes Sarah, Jack, April, Leo, Samson, Noah, Issac, Johnny, Kyle and Arthur”. He say “cool so that's Zak, Lisa, Sam, Lydia, Belle, Ellis, Vic, Adam, Liv, Jacob, Cain, Moira, Chas, Paddy, Charity, Vanessa, Faith, Sarah, Bernice, Liam, Tom, Dave, Debbie, Andy, Julia and Steve who is visiting so he might pop in”. I smile and say “yes sounds good” I then turn towards him and starts kissing him when there is a cry through the monitor I say “ooh sounds the birthday girl is up” and gets out of bed and gets dressed and I look over he is pouting and I say “Leah is up come on it's her birthday I will make it up to you later Mr Sugden Dingle promise” he looks at me “it better be good making up Mr Sugden Dingle”. Another cry comes through and he gets dressed and he say “I will get her go and do her milk”. I then give him a kiss and walk out the door and go downstairs. 

After breakfast and Leah having her milk we had been preparing the Mill for Leah's birthday party and wrapping her present. I looked over at Leah cuddling in to Liv and smiles and I say “can't believe she's a year and Liv is 16 where has the time gone”. I then feel Aaron behind me and he say “tell me about it, speaking of Liv are you sure about adopting her it's a big responsibility”. I smile and say “yes I am sure I have Clive getting the paperwork done it's quite straight forward Sandra has already signed and sent the paperwork back and Liv signed the other day so it's just us and Clive now”. He then looks at me and say “thanks”. I say “no need we are family and after everything she had been though she deserves a family and somewhere she belongs”. He nods his head and we keep watching them. Liv then say “she is getting tired I will put her to bed for a nap” me and Aaron both give her a kiss on forehead and smile and then takes Leah upstairs. I look around and there is banners with 1st birthday girl on and there is balloons on the wall and then there is princesses on the table cloth and loads of confetti with 1 on and her name Leah. 

While later Leah is awake and has had her nap and is trying to walk by holding on to the furniture. She has her purple dress with silver bows on it's the first dress that me and Aaron picked out together and brought. People start arriving and the music turns on and everyone is dancing and having a good time we have the food set out and people just helping themselves. I look around and see Andy, Julia, Sarah and Jack together I smile and Andy waves me over. I go over and say “hi Andy how are you?, how's you community service going? and how is Jacobs Fold?. He laugh and say “I am great I love being back I never know how much I missed it here it really is home, good keeping my head down and Rob its amazing me and Julia can't thank you enough it really saved us and we have somewhere for the children to come and visit”. I say “I am glad and how's work going?” Andy says “it's amazing being back at Butlers working with Moira again and Julia replies “I am loving my work people are lovely and very welcoming and I have found my way round as it's a big place”. I say “that's wonderful I am glad” and Andy smiles and say “I am proud of you bro so much” he then pulls me into a hug and I smile and say “back at you bro”. I then go over to Aaron who is sitting with Chas, Paddy, Vic and Adam and sit down beside Aaron and Vic say “that seemed friendly between you and Andy” I smile and say “yes we are good stop fretting it's not good for the baby”. Vic smiles and sits down and puts her feet up on Adam and Adam smiles and strokes her belly. At the same time Chas jumps and I look over and Aaron say “are you OK” Chas say “yes sorry the baby just kicked a bit hard and made me jump” Paddy has his hand on her belly and Aaron say “really can I feel?” Chas and Paddy nods their heads and Aaron put his hand on Chas belly and all of a sudden we see Chas belly move and Aaron say “amazing right little kicker”. We all start catching up and talking I look over at Liv she has Leah in her arms and Jacob is beside her he really does care for her. I can see that Leah is starting to get tired so I say “I think we will do the cake now and open her presents”. Vic nods and gets up with some help from Adam and they bring the cake in and we start singing “happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Leah, happy birthday to you and hip hip hooray, hip hip hooray and hip hip hooray we all cheer and Liv blows out the candles for her”. Leah starts clapping and says “yeah, yeah dada”. 

Liv helps her open her presents she has a number of new outfits, some new toys, a ride along toy, a baby walker and a rocking horse she has been spoilt and then it's mine, Liv and Aaron's present. Liv starts to unwrap and out drops a book it's a scrapbook that I had collected since leaving Emmerdale and it wasn't completed. Aaron opens it and shows everyone and I say “it's us through the years but Liv also did a few sketches and I printed Liv photos and also there everyone in here as when I left I missed everyone so I went through my laptop and found some old photos and made this scrapbook and then when she was born I would tell her about all of you because you were her family so it's a scrapbook of all of you”. Aaron holds it up there are pictures of Zak and Lisa, Sam, Lydia and Samson, Cain, Moira, Kyle and Isaac, Chas and Paddy with scan photo, Vic and Adam with scan photo, me, Andy, Vic, mum Sarah and dad Jack, Andy, Julia, Sarah and Jack, Debbie and Charity, Belle and Ellis at the scrapyard, Tom, Dave and Steve outside the garage, Leah when she was born, Leah and me when we got our own house in London and Diane and dad Jack”. Liv then say “there is something else in here”. I nod and Liv say “it's a Teddy with our picture on the one with all 5 of us and it had the name Sugden Dingle family”. They all say “aww how sweet” I look around and see everyone has tears in their eyes and I say “you really are the best family we could ask for and I want Leah to know that we might of not been with you all but I was always thinking of you all and I am so sorry that I left but we are back now I swear that we aren't going anywhere again this is home back where we belong” and I go over to Liv who has Leah in her arms and Aaron comes beside me and he say “ I love you Rob you soft lad” and I say “ I love you too Aaron” and then Vic comes over and shouts cake been sliced and everyone has a slice of cake and Leah had fallen asleep so Liv and Jacob had taken her up to bed. Everyone had left, Liv had gone to bed, Leah was asleep and me and Aaron were sat on the sofa looking through the scrapbook. We cuddle into each other and I say “let's go to bed it late and it's been a long day” he nods his head and drags me up the stairs to the bedroom.


	26. Chapter 26

Its the end of August and Liv had her results she had passed her exams and had gotten into college to study art and business and starts in September. She was so excited and me and Aaron decided to take her and Jacob out as a treat and spend some time with them. Sarah had come over to watch Leah at the Mill. We were all happy and smiling with each other and we left the Mill. Sarah had just given Leah her milk and had got her changed and ready for bed. She had out her to bed and put the baby monitor on and went back downstairs and was watching TV. Suddenly there is a bang and it comes from Leah's room. She quickly runs up the stairs and checks on Leah but she is fast asleep. She looks around and can't see anything so goes back downstairs. As she is coming down the stairs suddenly someone grabs her, she hits out and kicks out and keeps listening out for Leah and then she feels a sharp pain and she passes out. Alex then goes upstairs and starts throwing some of Leah's clothes in her bag, her nappies and wipes and some rattles. He then goes over to Leah's cot and picks her up and injects her with the fentanyl and she starts to cry and then goes silent. He then smiles and goes out of the bedroom and back down the stairs carrying Leah and her bag. He then looks around and gets the piece of paper out of his pocket and places it on the table and walks out the front door.

After a while Vic arrives at the Mill and sees the front door opens and calls out “Sarah are you OK?” she then opens the door and sees Sarah on the floor and the mess of the place. She then kneels down and checks her for a pulse, she still breathing and quickly gets her phone and calls 999. She say “ambulance please The Mill Emmerdale”. Operator say “is the patient conscious?” Vic looks at Sarah and say “no she has a pulse but she has needle marks I think she might of been injected with something”. She then say “please just come as quick as you can I need to check on my baby niece she is only just 1 and she must be terrified” operator say “ambulance have been dispatched 10 minutes ok”. She says “thanks” and hangs up. She then walks up the stairs and calls for Leah there is no answer. She starts panicking and tries to take deep breaths but then when she reaches Leah's room she finds bed empty and screams. She then goes back downstairs and phones the police and then phones Aaron, Rob, Liv, Adam, Chas, Paddy and Diane she starts to cry and thinks who would take Leah and why.


	27. Chapter 27

Me, Aaron, Liv and Jacob arrive at the Mill and see the police and ambulance and sees Sarah on a stretcher with paramedics and I run over and say “what happened is she going to be OK?” paramedic say “she will be OK but we really need to get her to hospital”. I say “yes of course sorry” I then run over to the door and Vic is there she has been crying and I run over to her and say “Vic are you OK?” she cries and says “I am fine”. I then look around and say “Vic where's Leah?” she starts to cry and say “she gone I came to check on Sarah and I found her on the floor and the house was a mess. Sarah had fought but she was unconscious and she had needle marks he must of surprised her and injected her there was also another needle the police think they injected Leah as well that why no one heard anything, I don't understand who would take her I am so sorry”. Just then the police officers come over and say “good evening Mr Sugden and Mr Dingle we are on your daughter's case I am DC Parker and this is PC Thomas. Please be assured we are doing everything we can and we will find your daughter. Rob and Aaron just gasp and hold each other and say “thank you”. DC Parker say “can you think of anyone that would do this? any angry customers?” me and Aaron shake our heads and I say “no business is great and I have only just got back to the village” Aaron say “only Jason he was my drug dealer when I was in prison”. I say “it's not Jason he is in a secure unit he is back in prison” Aaron looks at me and raises his eyebrows and is about to ask. PC Thomas comes over and holds out a piece of paper which is in a evidence bag. PC Thomas say “found this on the table it's from Alex” Aaron gasps and and drops to the floor and I say “this can't be happening Alex has our daughter why?” he then looks at me and say “oh my god I am so sorry Rob”. DC Parker say “what's his full name and what's your relationship with him?” Aaron say “Alex Mason he is a doctor at Hotten General Hospital we hung out but after a while he wanted more but it was too soon after Rob had left with our baby”. DC Parker say “aw so it's personal has he contacted you recently?” he shakes his head and say “no the last time we had contact was when he showed up at the Woolpack and he found out about me and Rob living together and getting married and then he stormed off”. PC Thomas say “so it got heated?” I say “yes he told me about him and Aaron and what Aaron had been up since I had left so yes it got heated”. DC Parker radios through and then say “right we will have a couple of officers will be stationed outside as he is a doctor that makes him dangerous as he has access to drugs”. We both nod our heads and say “yes OK if he contacts us we will contact you just please get our little girl back”. DC Parker say “we will do everything we can everyone is on this as he is may be a doctor but he is obviously not thinking clearly which means he is dangerous and unstable. We will see ourselves out and take care we will be in touch and keep you updated”. DC Parker and PC Thomas go out back outside and shuts the door. 

A while later no one had spoken Liv was in Jacobs arms and was comforting her and she had red eyes where she had been crying. I sit down on the sofa and look over at Aaron he is still on the floor. I say “I can't believe this is happening she has really gone” he gets up and say “I am sorry Rob but he won't hurt her he isn't a bad guy”. I finally have had enough and turn around and shout “are you for real, you heard what they said he is not thinking clearly which means he is dangerous and unstable. Vic also said that he had injected Sarah and Leah. He has her Aaron and he wants you. She doesn't know him and she is going to be terrified and what if….” I fall to the floor and then Vic runs over to me and pulls me into a hug. She then say “we will find her and get her back” and she holds me. Aaron then say “this is all my fault, I rejected him and I lead him on”. Vic then looks at me and I say “no Aaron this isn't your fault, maybe you did lead him on, but you didn't mean to, I know you Aaron better than anyone you were hurting and you didn't know it would end like this”. Aaron then looks at me and I pull him into a hug and say “I love you and we will find her” I then look over at Liv and she is crying and Jacob has his arms around her and I go over to her and pull her into a hug and say “it's OK we will find her” Aaron comes beside us and I say “I love you both so much” and we hold each other.


	28. Chapter 28

Suddenly the door opens and there is Chas, Paddy and Adam. Adam comes over to Vic and I say “sis sit down deep breaths you have had a huge shock and stressing not good for the baby” and Adam pulls her into a hug. Chas comes over to me, Aaron, Liv and Jacob and Chas say “I am so sorry, have you heard anything”. Rob shakes his head and say “no we just know Alex has took her and wants Aaron back”. Aaron say “police have just left and keeping us updated Alex has disappeared apparently he hasn't been to work for weeks and his flat hasn't been lived in this is all my fault”. We all shout “no Aaron you are not doing this this is Alex”. Chas and Paddy gasp and say “Alex how do you know?” I look away and Aaron say “he left a note it said Aaron we will see each other very soon, I will look after her and we will be together Alex”. They gasp again and say “oh my god, what is he thinking?, oh Aaron we are so sorry”. He then just cries into Chas and Paddy and then Chas says “oh love I am so sorry if we hadn't pushed you this might of never happened we just wanted you to move on”.

I get up and walk out of the door I can't listen to this not when Leah is missing I think oh my god I can't lose her she is my world how will I we get through this. I then suddenly remember Sarah and ring Abby’s number and the beep sounds so I say “hey Abby it's Robert Sugden I am calling you to let you know that Sarah has been rushed to the hospital she is unconscious but she does have a pulse. I am so sorry I haven't contacted you sooner but Leah has been taken and I have been with the police. I will in touch I am sorry and send Sarah our love when you see her. Bye”. I hear the door open and Aaron is stood there he say “you didn't have to leave you know”. I say “sorry I had to ring Abby but I got her voicemail so I left her a message”. He then say “right are you going to come back in as it's freezing out here” he grabs my hand and pulls me back into the house. Vic say “were you talking about Sarah a minute ago, I rang the hospital she is awake and going to be OK she just been sleeping a lot as he gave her a lot of fentanyl to knock her out”. Me and Aaron look at each other and say “thank you”. We all sat down on the sofas and waited for some news any news. 

Couple of hours had passed and we were sitting down. Chas and Paddy had left as Chas was tired as baby Dingle was kicking and keeping her up all night. Vic and Adam has gone too as they were tired and had work tomorrow and we promised we would contact them if we hear anything. Jacob and Liv were sat on the sofa cuddling. I look at him he is pacing and I pull him onto the sofa and say “hey we will find her”. He has tears in his eyes and he say “when Rob she hasn't been away from you before and he has fentanyl that is a strong stuff”. I sigh and say “Aaron I know, this isn't helping, please just come and sit down”. He smiles and comes and sits beside me and say “what you looking at?” I reply “photos I was thinking of printing some of these out for the scrapbook from her party”. He then looks at them “aw bless she looked so beautiful in that dress and she loved her cake”. Liv say “she really did and she especially liked smashing that little one that Vic had made it was a great day”. Jacob gets his phone out and say “it was really amazing it was great and I am really glad you came back Rob”. I reply “me too Jacob” I then say “that is lovely, when was it taken”. Liv say “when we put her to bed she woke for a bit upstairs and I gave her to Jacob and I took the picture it's beautiful isn't it”. We all smile and I say “right time for bed, Jacob are you staying?” Jacob look at me and say “yes please I just don't want to leave Liv I have already asked my dad he said it was OK as long as it was OK with you too”. I say “it's fine and thank you”. Liv then starts yawning and her and Jacob go upstairs and we hear the bedroom door shut. He then glares at me and say “what the hell Rob he is 15 and she is 16 they shouldn't be sharing a bed” I scoff and say “it's fine I trust them and I don't want her to be alone Leah already is so I need Jacob to be with Liv ok”. He then say “sorry of course, let's go to bed” and he drags me upstairs. We finally fall asleep in each other arms after a couple of hours.


	29. Chapter 29

Couple of days had gone by me and Aaron had not slept at all every time I closed my eyes I would hear Leah crying and Alex saying that Aaron had to choose it was Leah everytime and then he just left. I would wake up crying. Me and Aaron decided to throw ourselves into work we had a number of cars that needed fixing and we decided we would do it ourselves so Tom and Dave had a couple of days off. Adam, Ellis and Belle were at scrapyard making sure everything was in order. Vic was working at the Woolpack. Everyone had rallied round and was binging us casseroles so we ate, the Dingles brought beer of course and the rest of them just talked about their day to distract us. Andy was coming round frequently and I enjoyed his company I never knew how much I missed him until he had left. Liv had finally applied to college doing business and art course. Meanwhile Chas and Vic were getting bigger and everyday was just going by. The police had no new leads Alex hadn't been found he hadn't been to work still and he hadn't been to his flat he had even left his phone behind. The police had interviewed his work colleagues like Julia had said that he was kind, helpful and friendly but they did discover a lot of fentanyl and morphine was missing. It was worrying us all and it was about to get a whole lot worse as someone else had gone missing. 

All of a sudden me and Aaron are in our own thoughts when there is a knock on the door we look at each other and I open the door. DC Parker and PC Thomas are standing there. I say “come in is there been any news”. They shake their heads and they say “this is about another matter we would like to show you something”. Me and Aaron both nod and sit down in the living room. They take seat on the other couch and DC Parker say “as you know we searched Alex flat but he wasn't there but we found these”. DC Parker then takes out the photos and puts them across the coffee table. PC Thomas then say “what worries is there not just of Aaron”. Me and Aaron looks down and gasp there are pics of Aaron, Aaron and Liv, Aaron and Adam, Vic and Aaron, Chas, Paddy and Aaron, Aaron and Matt, Rob and Aaron holding hands, Aaron and Rob kissing and Aaron, Rob and Liv outside the Mill, Rob and Mark, Rob and Mike. I then say “oh my god he followed me to London these were when I first left and how did he get these of me and Mike”. He then gasps and say “oh my god I am so sorry Rob”. DC Parker answers “look I know this is worrying there were loads of them with dates on and in order. But we think that he was following you as he liked you as some of these were before he met Aaron then he found out you were pregnant. Then he realised that you and Aaron weren't in contact he came back and started following you Aaron and then he found out about you and matt and again he changed. But then you finished with Matt and got back with Rob he is jealous. As you know we found his phone and our techs have been going through it and in a locked file we found some videos. On these videos he makes them the same time he followed you both and explains his feelings he feels that Rob is a real threat and has to be sorted out. He also mentions some other names”. I gasp and look down and there are pictures more recent ones of me, James, Clive, Mike, Connor and jenny I start to cry it's weird seeing Jenny after all this time. He grabs my hand and squeezes it. We look at each other we still know each other so well we both smile and he pulls me into a hug. DC Parker say “further into the video diaries as you will he mentions Connor will be able to help him as he is love with Rob”. PC Thomas say “well we contacted James and Clive to get more information and we were shocked to hear that Connor has gone missing he hasn't been seen all weekend”. We both gasp and look at each other.


	30. Chapter 30

Back after Alex had left the Mill he gets in the car and drives away. He comes towards the warehouse and sighs and opens the door and places Leah who is still fast asleep. He then looks over at Connor who is starting to wake up. Alex then say “glad you are with us, sorry about your head but I gave you some morphine for the pain”. I say “who the hell are you?” Alex answers “Alex Mason”. I then say “ok what the hell am I doing here and where is Mike?”. He laughs and say “don't worry your boy toy is fine” I relax and say “ok so again what am I doing here I don't know you so what would you want me for”. Alex smiles and say “I need your help see I have a problem and I think you are just the guy to help me I will pay you of course”. I look at him and gets a bad feeling but say “what do you need my help with?”. Alex then sneers and say “I need to get Robert away from Aaron”. Connor gasps “are you serious, are you an ex if so let it go as Robert where he belongs”. Alex laughs and say “no can't do that I need Aaron and no not an ex of Robert but I did have something with Aaron for a while before he got with Matt and also has followed Robert especially with his history he is hot but not really my type”. He then say “right your the doctor and you want to get him back sorry but not going to happen they are getting married and they have a daughter together”. Alex sneers and say “yes that's why I need your help” I say “don't know what you want me to do him and Aaron are inseparable and they are back together” I have tears in my eyes and he then say “you don't want that though you love him, you want him and without Aaron you might have a chance of being together again like before”. My eyes widen and say “how did you know?” and he smiles and say “I have my ways and I have been watching you all”. I then say “I won't help you I have Mike I am content and Robert deserves some happiness and as much as it kills me to say it that is with Aaron, Liv and Leah. So no I won't help you our friendship is way more than money”. He sneers and say “wow you really love him don't you, shame, plan B it is” I then feel a sharp pain and I think of Mike as the blackness takes me under once more. 

He sighs and hears a cry and looks up from his daydreaming and sees Leah. All of a sudden Leah's starts screaming “dada dada dada” between crying. He then say “fine hang on I got to find it”. He then finds her bottle of milk that he had made earlier and sighs and say “here you go”. Leah then grabs the bottle and starts suckling and has stopped crying. While she is drinking he looks at Connor and sighs and then he say “what am I going to do now, I was sure you would help me and you really must love him to let him go”. As he was talking I start to wake up and open my eyes and I say “I really do, I always have but he doesn't feel the same and I have finally accepted that, can you stop doing that, it bloody hurts”. He say “sorry do you feel sick, you look a bit pale, I can give you some more morphine”. I say “no, no more morphine or fentanyl just please let me go as I am never going to help you so just surrender and return Leah she needs her dad's”. He say “no sorry I can't do that” I say “why not Alex you are a doctor, you help people, you don't hurt them and you certainly don't kidnap people and a baby, stop please”. He then say “I know ok I don't want to do this but he is all I think about and I haven't been myself since we had a argument at the Woolpack when I found out him and Robert being back together. We can be happy together. I reply “no you would be living a lie you saw how Aaron was last time Robert was gone and this time will be worse as he has lost Robert and Leah. It was the same with Robert he was so unhappy and if he didn't have Leah to concentrate he would of given up along time ago”. I say “speaking of Leah is that her having her milk”. He say “yes I took her me and Aaron are going to be happy, you are going to take Leah to London and contact Robert then he will join you then me and Aaron can leave together a fresh start.” I laugh “you are delusional, have you seen them together they are real deal and there is no way that Aaron would leave Leah, Liv or let Robert go”. He then starts to cry and say “what the hell am I doing and what have I done”. He holds his head in his hands and cries. I quickly grab my phone which I had noticed earlier and switch it back on and shove it under the cushions that's Leah is on. I then say “it's OK we will soon to be found and you will be back with your daddys and Liv”.


	31. Chapter 31

Back with Aaron and Robert they are still looking at each other. I then say “I don't understand, what would he want with Connor?” DC Parker and PC Thomas look at me and say “maybe we should talk in private” they look over at Aaron. I say “no, look you know what Connor is so please just track his phone”. DC Parker say “his phone is switched off”. I gasp and DC Parker “that's why we believe he was taken due to his line of work he never switches his phone off and what is more unusual is he sent Mike a text just before he switched off his phone but it wasn't him as you know he always signs with letter C well this had his whole name so we think it might of been Alex”. I hold my head in my hands and say “oh my god this isn't happening I can't lose him, has James been informed?” DC Parker say “yes he wants updates and have been talking to his regulars but no sign of him as of yet and he wants updates on Leah as well”. I say “yes he loves her like family they all do”. DC Parker say “we also contacted Clive your lawyer to send everything all the files you had on them”. PC Thomas say “sorry to interrupt we need a chat outside”. DC Parker “excuse us we will back in a bit”. They leave and Aaron then turns around and looks straight at me.

He say “well going to explain what the hell that was”. I say “they just want to protect me as they know about my history but so do you”. He say “I don't get it Rob what's this got to do with his phone being switched off”. I say “because of what he does, remember what I told you during when we were the affair well it's all true, it's the same Connor he worked with me, Clive was a client but only for company never slept together so we talked and James was a lawyer who got us out of trouble a couple of times”. He gasps and looks at me “oh my god it all true Connor was your client you paid for sex with him”. I shake my head and say “no he was a colleague we worked together, when I first started I slept with just girls but then Connor mentioned that being with guys get more money so I agreed. I didn't want my first time with a guy to be with a stranger so I slept with Connor and it was nice, he was gentle and went slow. So I started to be with guys and Connor was right more money and saved up for my own place and got a job in a restaurant that's where I learnt my mad cooking lessons and I then I got introduced the Whites. I then start working with the Whites and me and Connor just fell out. When I came back when found out that was pregnant he came to James and he was impossible telling me that he loved me. He then asked James what was going on and I didn't want to lie to him so I blurted out that I was pregnant he was shocked but then he was so supportive. He tried to kiss me countless times and I turned him down and he finally got with Mike. We were getting on then when Leah was born it got awkward as Mike had had enough and he kissed me he told me that he wanted me I was so shocked I didn't pull back at first then I told him that I couldn't do this to Connor or to you. I then told him he was hurting as he loved Connor and he needed to sort things out and I needed to be a dad to Leah. Then Jenny died she was so young and we were all a mess. But I then realised that I had to be strong for Leah and be there for James and co I couldn't fall apart so I didn't”. He then say “can I ask you something did you love Connor when he supported you when you met him at 19?” I smile and say “no I never did, I did have feelings for him, I don't just sleep with anyone but no I didn't love him ever”. He say “ok I can't believe this and what the hell would Alex want with Connor”. I look away and say “well I was thinking back to what the police said maybe he wants Connor to take me back to London with him as he is good at his job or he wouldn't get paid he can be quite persuasive and then without me Alex can get back with you”. He then looks away and say “as if I didn't like him the first time, I mean you wouldn't go, would you I mean back to London with Connor”. I say “how can you ask me that, I love you Aaron we are going to get Leah back and we are going to get married and be the Sugden Dingle family”. He then say “I love you Rob sorry for being jealous it's just you have this connection and a lot of history and I can't compete with that”. I scoff and say “you don't have to compete there is no comparison he is a mate nothing more”. Just then the police come back in and say “sorry to interrupt”. I say “your not what is it”. DC Parker say “we have their location his phone has just been switched on and they are at a warehouse near the hospital”. We both say “oh my god your serious”. PC Thomas say “yes but it's not over yet, he is clearly unhinged so he might not come quietly our priority is the hostages”. I say “let's go and get our little girl and Connor” and I grab his hand and pull him towards the police car.


	32. Chapter 32

We arrive at the warehouse and suddenly there are all these police cars and all these police they surround all the exits and entrances. DC Parker say “listen up we have one male and 2 hostages, a one year old and another male who has a head wound”. PC Thomas then comes over and says “it's confirmed Alex is here with Leah and Connor, they have a live feed coming through to the tablet. Robert and Aaron look at the screen and they both gasp. Connor is tied up and looks pale and drugged up, Leah is happily smiling and Alex looks scared and worried. . DC Parker presses the button and the audio comes through. They hear Alex say “I don't get it, you love Robert but you let him come back here to reunite with Aaron, you could of been with him and been happy but you settle for this Mike guy who had already hit on Robert before”. I reply “I do love him, I always will and always have but he doesn't feel the same and ever since we slept together that first time it changed us each time I tried to kiss him when he was pregnant and he turned me down each time. When he found Aaron he changed in a good way. Because of his past he was terrified of being with a man again but with Aaron he fell hard and fast and in a couple of months he was in love and it scared him so he self destructed. When he left Emmerdale last year when he found out about Leah he was confused, hurt and broken I had never seen him like that before well that's not true it was when we met up again when he having the affair he tried to kill himself because he couldn't still accept it. Anyway me and James tried to help him but he wasn't interested. You know in all the time he was away he wore his wedding ring on his finger then he moved it to a chain when he found out about Matt and Aaron. When he found out he fell apart and he just shut himself away he wouldn't see anyone just Leah. Then we lost Jenny and we supported each other. James told me he was leaving to go back home. I rushed over to his, Leah was in bed and I begged him to stay and told him we could be together and I was OK with him never loving me back because he was enough just being with him. He replied that it was never was going to work and he saw me as a mate nothing more. He then told me that Leah needed Aaron, Liv, Vic, Diane, Chas, Paddy even Cain they were her family and he was going back home. He left the next day and he hasn't contacted me since. Sorry I am rambling to answer your question I let him go because I realised that his home is with Aaron, Liv and Leah they are soulmates and they are a family. I will always love him but I need to be let someone else in and I really do like Mike.” He then say “you can really let them be married”. I say “they already are I know it wasn't legal but both of them meant their vowels it's always been Aaron”. Suddenly the door opens and the police surrounds them. Alex tries to make a run for it but all exits are blocked off with police officers and then he is arrested and he keeps shouting “sorry I am so sorry, oh my god what have I done”and was handcuffed and led away. As he was being led to the police car he saw Aaron and robert they both wouldn't look at him and he say “I am so sorry but I love you Aaron I did it for us”. Aaron shouts “you didn't do this for us there isn't a us there never was and you sure as hell don't kidnap our daughter stay the hell away from us I will never forgive you for this”. I felt Robs hand on my arm and he say “hey we found them I have got you”. I then cry and he holds me and he say “let's go see Leah”. We look over and Alex is in the police car and drives away. We both sigh and go towards the warehouse. 

Robert and Aaron push open the doors and look around there are police everywhere. They then hear Leah say “dada, dada, dada, dada” and she crawls over to them. I pick her up and she cuddles in and Aaron comes over to my side and we hold each other and we start to cry and say “it's OK baby girl you are safe now”. I then pass Leah over to Aaron and goes towards Connor. Connor then looks up and say “Rob I am so sorry I would of never have helped him our friendship is worth more than any money he was offering”. I say “I heard what you said Connor and I am glad you have finally accepted it. It would of never worked your right what you said before after we slept together it changed our dynamic for good. Mike is a good guy and so is Ben. Connor then pulls me into a hug and I hold him and I say “I am glad you are OK I couldn't lose you”. I look over at Aaron he is swaying with Leah and he looks jealous I think really and laugh. Connor then say “I don't feel well” his eyes then roll to the back of his head and he falls to the floor. I then say “oh my god Connor” I then notice that my hands are covered in blood. I then kneel down beside him and say “no, no, no come on stay with me please I can't lose you”. I have tears in my eyes and suddenly I am being pushed out of the way. Paramedics are there checking on Connor shouting blood loss, weak pulse, he is breathing it's thready, a number of needle marks”. I look up and Aaron has Leah in his arms and I go over to them and then we are ushered outside and I see Connor is put into the ambulance and I hear the beeps and paramedics shouting “paddles we are losing him and hospital quick”. I can't watch and then me and Aaron are being ushered into another ambulance as Leah needs to get checked out. Both of the ambulance doors get slammed shut and then drive away with sirens and blue lights. I feel numb and look over at Leah in Aaron's arms and I go over and hold them and say “welcome back baby girl, we missed you and we love you so much”. I then inform everyone by phone that Leah is safe and that we are on the way to the hospital. He leans over and takes my hand and we look at Leah and smile and I say “I love you” he say “I love you too”.


	33. Chapter 33

Me and Aaron were in the waiting room it had been a long day and all I wanted to do was sleep. When we arrived at the hospital Leah was checked over and surprisingly over a last couple of days since she had gone missing Alex had gave her milk so she was healthy but he had gave her fentanyl so she was quite sleepy which is what she was doing now on Aaron but didn't have to stay in. But Connor was a different story he had lost a lot of blood and Alex had gave him a lot of morphine and fentanyl and he kept on going unconscious and the blow to his head kept bleeding so they had took him to theatre so now I was just waiting. Suddenly the hospital waiting room doors flung open and Vic, Adam, Diane, Chas, Cain, Liv, Paddy, and James came in. I stand up and go over towards Vic and Diane they hold me and then I say to Vic “we found her but Connor I can't lose him I just can't”. Vic holds me even tighter and say “he will be OK he is a survivor”. Adam then goes over to Aaron and say “bro here her pram and her teddy” he then looks down at her and say “aw I am so glad you were found” and Aaron then moves Leah from his chest to her pram and tucks her in. We both say “thank you”, Diane say “so is she OK” they all look at us and I say “yes she is OK she is healthy surprisingly Alex gave her milk and changed her bum or maybe Connor did we just don't know until he wakes up if he wakes up”. Aaron then say “Alex tried to run but he was trapped so the police arrested him and handcuffed him but until Connor wakes up there is nothing to be done but wait”. James then sighs “this is all such a mess, how is Connor?”. I say “when we arrived they told us that he had blood loss, they think that Alex surprised him and Mike and Connor thought back so he hit him over the head but the bleeding isn't stopping so they rushed him to theatre doesn't help that Alex had gave him morphine and fentanyl so he could of been in pain for days but not known it, I can't lose him James”. James then holds me and say “we won't he too stubborn” I laugh and I say “I contacted Clive, Mike, Ben and a couple of his other friends to tell them”. James say “how did Mike seem he has been blaming himself and he has been worried sick about him”. I smile and say “good, still can't believe you didn't tell me Mike came on to you” I laugh and say “sorry it just didn't seem important and I was pregnant so I was more worried about the surgery”. James then say “are you going to come to London when Connor comes back to see everyone or will we just see you at the wedding we are invited aren't we” I laugh and say “of course but me and Leah will be back before then we will miss Liv and Aaron but we will come of course”. We both smile and he hugs me. 

I pull back from James and say “James this is Vic my sister, Chas Aaron's mum, Diane my mum, Liv my daughter, Paddy Aaron's dad and Cain Aaron's uncle, Adam my sister husband and Aaron my fiance, this is James he is a good friend of mine he is also the one that I stayed with when I left last year. They all shook each other hands and James say “lovely to meet you all Rob here talked about you all the time and I am glad he is back where he belongs”. Then they started talking amongst themselves so I went over to Liv and Aaron who were sat down. When Liv sees me she say “thank you” I smile and say “what for?” she then say “for you know saying”. I smile and hug her “you are my daughter, always” she beams up at me. Liv then sits back down and I sit down and look over at Aaron he has been crying I pull him into a hug and he say “I need some air” and leaves. I say to Liv “what that about?, he has been quiet ever since James showed up”. She then say “look he doesn't want to lose you and Leah we only just got you back and he is still in shock about Alex”. I say “why would he lose me and Leah we aren't going anywhere”. She say “just go and talk to him”. I get up and go to find Aaron I shout back “tell the others I will be back soon” she nods and I carry on walking. 

I see him about to go through the hospital doors I grab him and say “Aaron what going on please talk to me”. He has tears in his eyes and I say “is this about Connor”. He shakes his head and say “no well a bit, I don't want you to go, please stay, I can't lose you both and I have only just got Leah back and what about Liv, please stay I love you Rob and I am so sorry about Alex”. I say “hey where is this coming from and Aaron this isn't your fault Alex was hurting and he lashed out. I still can't believe he really thought I would just go back to London he obviously didn't plan it well.” He starts to cry again and say “me either but you are going to go back to London aren't you”. I say “no Aaron me and Leah are staying where is this coming from”. He say “I heard you talking to James about you and Leah going to London and you mentioned me and Liv about missing us and Connor”. I start laughing and he say “I am glad you leaving is so amusing”. I say “Aaron we are not leaving, we were talking about us visiting before the wedding and about Connor going back to London as the doctors told us that when Connor is up to it he wants to be transferred to London hospital as that where he lives. I told you Aaron we are staying whatever happens we are here for good. We will visit London as Leah's family is there too but we will come back I promise”. He then say “well that makes more sense, so will you visit Connor”. I say “not anytime soon but yes and hopefully Mike will be around and we will see them at the wedding”. He gasps and say “right so they are invited” and I say “yes they are my oldest friends I told James earlier”. He smiles and I say “you know this jealousy is a good look on you it's really hot and I can't wait to get you home and to bed”. He then smiles and say “behave Mr Sugden Dingle we are in a hospital” and “yes we are Mr Sugden Dingle so we will have to wait till we get to the bedroom or we could find a room” our eyes light up and we both shake our heads and we both say “looking forward to it”. He then say “let's go back we should hear about Connor soon”.


	34. Chapter 34

We make our way towards the waiting room and then Liv runs over and say “sorry for opening my mouth”. I laugh and he say “I got it wrong they aren't going anywhere”. She squeals and say “yes I would of missed you both”. She then goes and sits back down. I say “Aaron it's OK we got her back and we will get married and live happily ever after”. He say “soft lad” he leans in and kisses me I kiss him back and put my hands on his waist and he does the same and then I say “Aaron this isn't your fault Alex was following us and he did some research and Leah is back safe with us and Connor will be fine as James said earlier he is stubborn”. He say “but Connor got hurt by Alex and Leah was taken by Alex, he took our daughter Rob, he is a doctor, I just don't understand how the hell did it come to this”. I say “I don't know only Alex can answer that and maybe Connor as he was with him a while”. We go over to Liv and sit down and I say “so Aaron and me spoke to Sandra and she agreed and Liv Sugden Dingle just completes the family don't you think”. Liv then grabs us into a hug and say “ are you serious, yes, a thousand yes, I am so excited and I love you both so much, I am so happy, thank you for coming back”. Aaron, Liv and me all smile and then Chas comes over and say “where did you guys go, what have we missed?”. Aaron say “you will find out soon enough”. Everyone looks at each other and smile. 

Suddenly the doors open and Doctor comes in and say “Robert Sugden, for Connor Jensens next of kin”. Everyone looks shocked and I say “yes that me how is he”. Doctor say “we finally stopped the bleeding and we flushed the fentanyl and morphine out of his system as it was quite a high dose and we need to give him anesthetic to do operation but it was a success and he should wake up soon”. Me and James say “thank god, thank you”. Doctor say “your welcome it's late and it might be a while and you have had a long day so get some sleep and come back tomorrow”. I say “thank you Doctor”. I then turn around and say “let's go he won't be waking up anytime soon and Chas and Vic look like their going to fall asleep standing up”. I laugh and I grab Leah's pram, Livs hand and then Aaron grabs the pram and say “yes let's go”. At the same time everyone say their goodbyes and leave. I tell James that I will see him tomorrow at the hospital when I visit Connor. Aaron coughs and I laugh and say “jealousy doesn't suit you”. He replies “I am aloud some jealousy as he is in love with you”. I shake my head and push them towards the doors and we leave the hospital.


	35. Chapter 35

The next day I visit Connor he isn't awake yet but James is there by his bed. I go over and say “has he woken up yet” and hands him a coffee. He say “thanks and no not yet but nurse came in earlier and done his obs and was all good”. I reply “so he just being lazy then”. James say “yes looks like it”. James then looks up and say “how is Aaron this morning”. I say “good we didn't sleep, every sound made us jumpy and so in the end we brought Leah's carrycot in our room and had her sleep with us, and then finally fell asleep and then this morning he panicked as she wasn't there but Liv had got her up and left us in bed a bit longer so been a hectic morning”. James say “oh right” and I say “she has been sleeping a lot which is worrying Aaron plus we haven't heard from the police about Alex”. James say “I still can't believe this happened, I mean it's crazy and creepy how much information he found out about us all there were pages of it and the pictures”. I say “I know and has the police been in?” James say “yes but Connor wasn't awake they said they would be back later”. I say “oh right”, James then say “how is Leah?”. I say “she is OK just been sleeping a lot like she is now”. I look down at Leah and James looks too and James say “can't believe she is 1 how time flies”. I say “yes she is 1 and Liv is 16 and starts college in september”. He say “are you still adopting Liv?” I reply “yes Clive has the paperwork and Sandra has already signed it it's just me and Aaron to sign now, we will tell everyone after the wedding”. James then say “aww I am happy for you Rob and we are still invited, right”. I then say “of course your family even Connor”. He laughs and say “good I have time off work but Max might not be able to come we will have to see its October 5th”. I smile and say “yes it a date”. I say “I saw Abby earlier and she informed me that Sarah was being discharged today and was told to rest but Abby said that she would ring later”. James says “that's good then” I smile and say “yes I told her to tell Sarah to take as much time of as she needs but Sarah refused and wants to come back to work”. 

After a while Leah is awake and she is on my lap and James had gone to get something to eat. I was eating my lunch and had just finished with Leah helping of course and I suddenly hear “Rob what the hell happened?” I laugh and say “you passed out there was so much blood we lost you they had to bring you back”. I have tears in my eyes and he say “sorry for everything Rob and she is absolutely gorgeous she has your eyes but her face is Aarons, where is lover boy?” I laugh and say “work he had a car being picked up and Tom and Dave don't handle the money yet”. He nods his head and say “what happened to Alex and um how's Mike?”. I say “he has been arrested and um Mike last time I spoke to him he was on his way here”. Just then James comes into the room and say “finally you are awake, good to see you mate”. I say “yes finally, do you know if Mike is here yet?”. James shakes his head and say “no haven't heard anything sorry”. Just then the door opens again and Mike walks in and say “oh you are awake thank god I was so worried” and gives him a kiss and then turns around and say “thank you for finding him and I am so sorry I am glad this one has been found”. He then pulls me into a hug and say “good to see you again Robert its been a while”. I am about to answer when suddenly the door opens and Aaron is standing there and he looks jealous oh my this is not a good scenario. I quickly pull away from Mike and say “hi Aaron this is Connor and Mike, Mike and Connor this is Aaron my fiance” I then go over to him and say “what are you doing here?, not that I am not pleased to see you”. He then say “nice to meet you, you didn't answer your phone sorry I was worried”. I say “oh Aaron I am sorry I left my phone when I went to see Sarah off and she wanted to see Leah”. He say “it's OK so you are Mike or Connor nice to meet you”. I lean over and give him a kiss and he kisses me back and then Leah say “dada dada dada” and we pull away and look down and I pass Leah over to Aaron and then he sits down and she starts cooing and cuddles into him. I say “aww daddy girl” we both smile and say “yes definitely”. He then say “thank you for looking after them when I couldn't”. James, Connor and Mike say “he's family always”. 

We are all in Connor room and Leah is asleep in her pram. Me and Aaron are cuddling into each other and I say “so how was work?, did you have any others in”. He say “it was good I missed you both and a couple but I left Tom and Dave fixing the cars as I was worried”. I squeeze his hand and say “she safe we got her back”. I lean over and kiss him and I kiss him back. Door opens and the nurse comes in and say “Mr Jensen the police are here to speak to you”. I say “we will leave you to it we will go and get a coffee”. Connor then nods and say “send them in” and we get Leah's pram and walk out the doors toward the cafe. We see DC Parker and PC Thomas go into Connor room. After having a drink we made our way back to Connor room and DC Parker and PC Thomas were just leaving. DC Parker say “hello Mr Sugden and Mr Dingle nice to see you again, just to let you know we have charged Alex and with all the witness statements he has been charged with GBH, kidnapping of second degree and administering substance abuse and we will keep you updated he will be sentenced next month we think with all the charges he could get up to 10 years to 20 years”. I say “ok thank you for letting us know”. The police then leave and I look over at Aaron I take his hand and say “hey it's OK I love you and not long until our wedding then your stuck with us and then after you will have a little sister and a new nephew”. He smiles and say “I know I love you too and I know it's weird mum is huge don't tell her I said that”. He laugh and I laugh too and he then say “I will never forgive Alex he took Leah and then he was going to get rid of you, the man I love and my daughter oh I can't believe it has come to this”. I reply “I know it crazy but it's not your fault Alex made his choices and I will never forgive him either”. We hold each other and I say “you wait here I am going to say goodbye to Connor, Mike and James”. He smiled and say “yes send my wishes and we will see them at wedding”. I say “will do and this jealousy is kinda cute look on you”. He scoffs and say “how many times I am not jealous”. I smile and say “tell that to your face” and laugh and push open the door to Connor room. Mike is sat on the chair and James is sat on the other side and I say “I am going now and we will see you all at the wedding” I then give them all a hug and say to Connor “you plenty of rest and I will be in touch soon”. Connor say “will do and yes I will be expecting a text, did the police talk to you they were looking for you”. I nod and say “yes they told us about Alex”. I look at them all and say “goodbye lovely seeing you all” and walk out. I then grab Leah's pram and drag Aaron out of the hospital. He say “so you said goodbye” and I reply “yes Connor is awake and has James and Mike and I have to go back to work”. He say “what about Leah are we going to take her”. I say “no you can have the day off and spend some time with her and Liv before she starts college”. He smiles and say “really thank you but you can have the day off or a couple of hours so we can have some time as a family”. We then leave the hospital and go back to the Mill to see Liv as I really have missed her.


	36. Chapter 36

It was now October our wedding Liv had started college and was loving it she was really enjoying her art projects and her business course. Her and Jacob had broken up but remained close friends as he wanted her to have the college experience and he didn't want her missing out because of him. They still were friends and hung out and he was always at the Mill wanting to see Leah and spending time with Liv. Alex’s trial had come up we all wanted to see him face justice, he was sentenced to 10 years would of been more but me, Aaron and Connor done witness statements saying we believed when he said he was sorry and showed remorse and he was seeing a counsellor. Our family were not happy about it but Aaron was still feeling guilty so we talked together and decided to be witnesses. His doctor licence got taken off of him and he will never practice medicine which is a shame because he was a good doctor. After the trial Aaron started getting jumpy so Leah was back in with us so we knew she was safe. Connor was recovering well and he is still with Mike and I text him regularly and send him pictures of Leah. Also Connor had given up prostitution and had gotten a job at a garage and was doing well and had stopped taking the drugs. He seemed much happier and was living with Mike. Sarah had come back to work and we left Leah with her, the first couple of weeks Sarah was still jumpy so someone always stayed with her but after 1 month Sarah had Leah alone and Sarah was much settled. Abby supported her decision and would normally stay with her to calm her when she had panic attacks or was on phone to her and would talk to her. We were all seeing a counsellor and was getting through it day by day. Vic and Chas were getting bigger and Paddy and Adam couldn't wait to be fathers. Andy and Julia were still around, Andy was still been working at Butlers and Julia was still at Hotten Hospital working hard and Andy and Julia still took Sarah and Jack out and spent time together. 

It was the morning of the wedding me and Aaron had tried to sleep apart and been traditional but we hadn't managed it and we had sneaked last night and been together and then sneaked out this morning 4 years and I still couldn't get enough of him. I am now at the Mill and Aaron was with his mum at the Woolpack and Vic had Leah for the night so I just had to get ready. I got dressed and I reached into my pocket where I could feel the cool metal of the rings. I then text Aaron and said “meet me at our place”. I sent and waited for a reply and then my phone buzzed and it was from Aaron “on my way couldn't keep away” I chuckle and start walking towards the bridge. When I arrive I see he is there waiting. I walk towards him and say “wow you look stunning blue suits you”. He smiles and replies “thanks you look good too”. I then say “so how did you sleep?” he replies “amazing after someone snuck in I love waking up with you i did miss Leah tho” I smile and say “me too and I rang Vic she sent me this picture this morning Leah is fine” I showed him the picture and we both smile. He then say “I didn't want to do this in front of everyone I wanted it to be just us”. I laugh and say “well I thought you didn't believe in sex outside but I suppose I could make an exception as you do look stunning”. He laughs and say “down boy I was talking about your present”. I gasp and say “I thought that we weren't doing presents”. He then says “here” and gives me my watch and he says “it's not much I took it I got it engraved with the dates of the weddings” I look down and can see 21/2/17 and 5/10/18. I have tears in my eyes and I say “I love it, thank you, I love you”. I lean over to kiss him and he kisses me back and i then pull away and say “I have something as well it's for both of us” and I pull out the box and passes it to Aaron and he opens it and he gasps and I say “I got them engraved” he looks down and can see the words Mr Sugden Dingle 5/10/18. He say “oh Rob they are amazing, thank you, oh my, I so want to wear it now I feel empty without it”. He replies “not long” and we start walking back hand in hand towards the Woolpack. We get to the Woolpack and suddenly Liv and Chas are there. Chas say “where the hell have you have been? We have been so worried”. Liv say “people think you have eloped” we both laugh and say “we are here now let's get married”. 

We come up the aisle I am with Diane and Aaron is with Chas. I look around and I gasp it looks stunning the gazebo has been decorated and there is streamers everywhere it is totally amazing. We get to the end and give Diane and Chas a kiss and they sit down. I then turn to Aaron and Aaron turns to me. We are both standing and the registrar say “welcome we are gathered here today to join these 2 men, Aaron and Robert in holy matrimony, if any one objects please speak now”. We both look around and it's quiet. The registrar say “now with the vowels, Robert”. Robert says “Aaron, I promise to be your loving friend and partner. I will be here when you need someone to talk to or listen to. I trust you with my life and I appreciate you. I also pledge in front of all our friends and family to respect and cherish you always. I promise to strengthen you when you're in sorrow. I promise to share with you my hopes, dreams and thoughts. I love you Aaron always have and always will”. The registrar say “now you Aaron”. Rob, I promise to be your loving friend and partner. I will be here when you need someone to talk to or listen to. I trust you with my life and I appreciate you. I also pledge in front of all our friends and family to respect and cherish you always. I promise to strengthen you when you're in sorrow. I promise to share with you my hopes, dreams and thoughts. I love you Rob always have and always will”. The registrar then say “rings please”. Jack and Sarah come up with the cushions with the rings on and Aaron and Rob takes them and smiles and say “thank you”. The registrar say “ready” me and Aaron both nod and Aaron puts the ring half on Rob finger and he say “I give you this ring to wear with love and commitment. I choose to be your husband this day and forever more”. The registrar say “do you Aaron Dingle take Robert Jacob Sugden to be your lawful wedding husband as you both shall live?” He say “I do” and places the ring all the way on Rob’s finger then Rob does the same and say “I give you this ring to wear with love and commitment. I choose to be your husband this day and forever more”. The registrar says “do you Robert Jacob Sugden take Aaron Dingle to be your lawful wedded husband as you both shall live?” I say “I do” and places the ring all the way on his finger. We both smile and then the registrar say “by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and husband you may kiss”. We both lean in and kiss each other and then turn back around and face our family and friends. Everyone cheers and all of a sudden there is confetti being thrown at us. I laugh and grab his hand and we walk down the aisle towards the Woolpack.


	37. Chapter 37

We arrive at the Woolpack and I hold him tight and I say “we did it we are married”. He smiles and say “yes we did I love you”. We open the doors and walk in and then Vic say “I would like to introduce Mr and Mr Sugden Dingle” we walk over to the booth and there are cheers from everywhere. Everyone does their speeches and everyone's crying and having a wonderful time. Then Vic brings out the cake it is stunning. We then cut the cake together and everyone has a piece. I then get up and say “can I have your attention please, my husband and I would like to say thank you for sharing this special day and celebrating with us” I then go over to the booth and say “special thank you to these guys, this is Dave and Tom they are our mechanics at our garage and this is their father Steve who run Sugden Dingle Motors when I left last year and this is everybody”. I then go over to another booth and say “special thank you to James, Connor and Mike for travelling from London. They are lifelong friends well family as I have known them for so long”. Me and Aaron hug them and say “thanks for coming, safe journey and we will see you again soon”. I then say “thank you to Sarah and Abby for coming and for agreeing to have Liv and Leah while we go away we love you guys” I then go back over and say “before me and my husband go to our honeymoon I have an announcement to make I would like to say “goodbye to Liv Flaherty, hello to Liv Sugden Dingle we are officially a family and holds the piece of paper up and I hand her the birth certificate” she cries and say “oh my, is this real how, I don't understand”. I smile and say “yes you are officially mine so raise your glasses everyone to Liv Sugden Dingle”. She has tears in her eyes and she hugs us both and we both say “love you”. I then give Leah a kiss who is in Livs arms. Everyone raises their glasses and say “to Liv Sugden Dingle” and then Chas say “to Mr and Mr Sugden Dingle have a great time away we love you”. Everyone say “cheers”. 

Suddenly the music comes on and I can hear the song “I can't take my eyes of you”. I look over at Aaron and I say “you want to dance Mr Sugden Dingle before we leave for our honeymoon?” I expect him to say “no” but he say “I would love to Mr Sugden Dingle” and drags me to the dance floor I am in shock and he smiles and say “wow my husband speechless who would of thought it”. We dance to the song and I say “you don't dance” he laughs and say “well it our song and it's our wedding so I can make an exception, our 1st dance as husbands”. He then leans in and kisses me and I kiss him back and then he say “besides I dance for you all the time” he winks and I can feel me going red and I reply “yes but that's in the bedroom and that's not really dancing” he giggles and takes me in his arms and starts to dance again and I reply “it is great song I am glad we have a new song”. Then Liv comes over and says “I can't believe you actually did it and with no interruptions”. Me and Aaron laugh and then Liv notices the watch on my wrist and say “you found it where was it?” I reply “it seems your brother had taken it to get it engraved” I take off the watch and show her and she say “aw you big softie your wedding dates aw how romantic” and pulls Aaron into a hug. He smiles and say “yes and Rob is one too as he got the rings engraved with Mr Sugden Dingle 5/10/18” and shows her his ring. She then smiles and say “aww you 2 big softies”. I then say “we better be going soon”. He replies “yes let's go”. We then turn around and say to Liv “you be good for Sarah and Abby, and no boys oh Jacob OK”. She laughs and say “oh so no wild parties that goes my plans”. Aaron then looks shocked and Liv and me start laughing. She then say “it's so romantic” she is watching a video of me and Aaron dancing. She then say “I will send it to you guys”. I then nod my head and look around for Leah as I want to say goodbye. I then spot her at Andy table and say to Liv “can you go and get Leah we want to say goodbye”. Liv nods and goes over and then shouts “they are leaving, everyone outside so we can see them off”. She then grabs Leah and say “come on baby girl let's go and say bye to your dad's”. We go outside and me and Aaron take Leah and give her a kiss and say “see you soon”. Liv then say “don't worry everything will be fine get lots of pictures and we will speak everyday maybe”. We hug her and Leah then Abby and Sarah are there and take Leah from Liv and say “bye have a wonderful time”. We get in the car and I start the car and we wave to everyone and I then say “ready Mr Sugden Dingle” I lean over to kiss him and he kisses me back and he replies “yes let's go Mr Sugden Dingle”. We then drive off while waving to everyone and finally we are husbands and have Liv and Leah and finally I have the family I had always wanted but feared I had lost forever.


	38. Epilogue chapter 38

4 years later 

It had been 4 years since mine and Aaron's wedding. We still had our businesses the garage and the scrapyard they were doing really well. We had frequent trips to France and both businesses had gone international. Tom and Dave were still the mechanics that worked at the garage. After 2 years Aaron and Rob decided they would like more children but because of the risks of Rob conceiving they decided to use a surrogate. They looked around and then Sarah the nanny offered to have their baby. She had discussed it with Abby and they had both agreed. Aaron and robert were shocked but after discussing it with everyone they accepted the offer. They started the procedure and drew up paperwork with Clive help and after 9 months Sarah fell pregnant. Aaron and Robert were thrilled but also scared then at their scan they were told they were having twins. They were shocked but happy. Sarah gave birth to a boy and girl who they called Annie Sugden Dingle and Harry Sugden Dingle. Aaron and Robert loved the twins and Liv and Leah adored the new additions so did the whole family. Leah was growing bigger and had the Sugden Dingle attitude and she had started school and was loving it. The Sugden Dingle lived in the Mill. While the second flat was occupied by Ellis who had himself a girlfriend him and Belle had hit it off while working at the scrapyard and the Dingles loved him. After about 6 months Belle had moved in to the Mill with Ellis. After 2 years new years eve Ellis took Belle to New York and while they were watching the fireworks she asked Ellis to marry her and Ellis said yes. So they are happily engaged and wedding planning. Belle couldn't be happier. 

Liv had studied art and business course in college and had passed. She had always wanted to travel so she applied for a few art shows and she got in so she traveled abroad to different art places to show her work. She was very successful but she missed home. After a couple of years she moved back home to the Mill but then when Aaron and Robert decided to have more children she decided to get her own place. She used the money from the fund to get a 2 bedroom place in Leeds. And then she brought some shares of a art place in Leeds. As she owned the art place she showed her work and sold a lot of painting and drawings. When Annie and Harry were born she loved them and decided that she wanted to have a baby of her own. She asked Jacob to be the sperm donor and he accepted. The precedure was completed and Benjamin Aaron Sugden Dingle was born. Through out the pregnancy Liv and Jacob grew close and Jacob wanted to be there for her. She had missed him and Jacob had never found anyone else he still loved Liv. As they grew closer and spending time together. Then when Benjamin was born Liv decided that she wanted Jacob back. So they got back together and Jacob moved in with her and Benjamin and they admitted that they still loved each other and Liv was finally happy and felt complete with Jacob and Benjamin. Adam still worked at the scrapyard and Vic and he had a healthy baby boy which he named James Jack Barton after their dads. After giving birth to James Vic decided she wanted to start her own business so she started meals on wheels with a little help from her brother and she still does the odd shift at the Woolpack. Adam and Vic still live at Keepers Cottage. James is starting school soon and he is clever like his mum and dad. Robert is Vic silent business partner. She loves seeing Leah, Annie and Harry and loves the fact that she has her brother back in her life. After a year Vic found out she was pregnant again. Her and Adam were both shocked and they discussed their options in the end they couldn't not have the child. Vic gave birth to another boy and he was named Michael Jack Barton. James loved his new brother and they were insperable. Vic continues with her wheels on deals business doing events like weddings and she loves it as she can bring the boys to help out. 

Chas and Paddy were living at the Woolpack. Chas gave birth to a healthy baby girl they named her Grace Dingle. They finally got married at a registry office and then had a big party after at the Woolpack. Leo loved his new baby sister. Now Grace was at school and Paddy still worked at the vets. Grace loved going to work with her dad and enjoyed all the animals and her mum who still worked pulling pints and owned the Woolpack. Chas loved being a mum and Aaron loved his new baby sister and Aaron still spent time with Leo his godson. Paddy and Chas would have lunch over at the Mill. Andy and Julia was still around in the village. Andy and Julia got married at the registry office and Andy spent time with Jack and Sarah. Andy and Julia saved some money up and decided to buy a farm and after Julia and he got married Julia still continued working as a nurse at Hotten General Hospital. After a while Julia wanted a baby she loved Sarah and Jack but she always dreamed of having her own child one day. She decided to talk to Andy and they agreed to try for a baby. After a couple of months they were about to give up when Julia was late and she found out she was pregnant by doing a test. Through out the pregnancy Andy continued running the farm and Julia continued working at the hospital but less hours as the pregnancy progressed. Jack and Sarah were excited to have a new baby brother or sister. Robert was excited for his brother and Andy was thankful as without Robert he would still be on the run and he wouldn't be a father to Jack and Sarah. Jack loved cars and loved helping out at the garage with his mum and Cain. Cain and Debbie still owned the garage Cain was being a dad to his 2 children Kyle and Isaac who he and his wife Moira had full custody and still had Butlers Farm. Everyone was excited about the new Sugden baby. Julia gave birth to a baby girl who they named Sophie Louise Sugden. Andy adored his new baby daughter and Julia loved being a mum and Jack and Sarah loved their new sister. Andy continued to run the farm and Julia loved spending time with Sophie and being a mum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It finally finished hope you enjoy the ending me and my sons have enjoyed coming up with the ideas and writing this story. Thank you


End file.
